


i am aching now to let you in

by Percyjacksonfan3



Series: in the orchard [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (for the most part), (not actually but if you know then you know), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Movie, Dwalin is bad with relationships okay?, Dwalin's POV, I believe in the inherent eroticism between criminals and law enforcement, M/M, Nori is doing his best but he can't carry this alone, Secret Relationship, the rating is just to be safe and is for language and hints of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonfan3/pseuds/Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: It is while Dwalin is thinking such things that he notices the thief.He can’t say what it is that draws his eye. Truthfully the Dwarf looks and acts like any other. His demeanor is casual, his clothing normal, and there is nothing about his face to suggest ill-intent. He is on the other side of the market aisle from Dís and Dwalin. There should have been nothing in particular to draw Dwalin’s eye and make him suspicious.But the Dwarf does catch his attention.(Or: The Nwalin fic for my 'in the orchard' verse that literally nobody asked for but I wrote anyway. If any readers want a look at the development of Dwalin and Nori's relationship... here it is.)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: in the orchard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990261
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	i am aching now to let you in

**Author's Note:**

> Though you don't necessarily need to read the first works in this series to understand this fic it will definitely help, especially once you get about halfway through. A brief summary for those who don't want to however:
> 
> Erebor is reclaimed and Thorin and Bilbo are happy together. However when Hugin, a Dwarf noble, informs Thorin that his relationship with Bilbo added to Kili's with Tauriel would be too much for the Ereborean public, he chooses to send Bilbo back to the Shire. When Bilbo returns five years later for Kili and Tauriel's wedding Hugin hires Alto to assassinate him. Luckily Alto has a change of heart and is instrumental in condemning Hugin to death.
> 
> And then they all live happily ever after!
> 
> Rated M for language and hints of smut (more just to be on the safe side.)
> 
> Title from the song "Hurricane" by Fleurie.
> 
> “Hurricane is a song about longing for closeness with someone you love and yet fearing heartbreak. You find yourself caught in a terrible storm as those emotions war inside of you”- Fleurie

The first time Dwalin meets Nori is during an arrest.

Dwalin is working, he’s busy patrolling the market of Ered Luin- the Blue Mountains- with a few of the other guards while keeping an eye on Dís. Truthfully however, his mind is wandering and more focused on what is happening in the town of Bree than anything going on right in front of his eyes. Thorin has just left to establish some connections there by doing some blacksmithing and working out some trade deal or other; and while he had allowed Balin to come with him he had forbidden Dwalin to do the same.

“You need to settle here.” Thorin had said, as serious as ever. Dwalin had laughed in his face and told him that was rich, given that Thorin still thought of Erebor more than anybody.

But his friend hadn’t been swayed.

“You lost much at Azanulbizar, Dwalin. Give yourself a rest.”

The words had been enough to make the warrior flinch, serving as a reminder of those who had died. Of Dari, a Dwarf Dwalin had- well not loved, but certainly felt for.

Dwalin isn’t one to easily form attachments with others. Mahal, even basic friendship is something he’s rarely been interested in. He has Balin and he has Thorin. He has his work along with the rest of the guard and royal family, and they are enough for him. He’s never felt the urge for more.

Dari had been the same and that’s why they’d gotten along so well. They’d bonded over their love for their job and things had just progressed naturally from there. When it had become physical neither of them had fought it- but neither of them had pretended it was anything more serious than that either.

Brother-in-arms, Dari used to call them. He had Dwalin’s back in a fight and Dwalin had his. That’s just the way it was.

Until Azanulbizar.

Until Dwalin had been too busy watching Thorin and trying to keep him safe to notice the Orc who snuck up to Dari and ran him through the back with a blade.

A coward, Dwalin thought afterwards, attacking from behind like that. But then, one never could expect anything better from Orcs.

He didn’t deny his losses. There was no point in doing so. But he didn’t let Thorin off so easily either as he’d narrowed his eyes and growled in reply, “You lost far more than I.”

Thrór. Thráin. Frerin. Víli. The grief had swept through all of those who remain in the line of Durin and still hasn’t released them, even now nearly a year after the battle. Dwalin, who had known and respected each and every one of Thorin’s kin, is not immune to it either.

But Thorin is stubborn, more stubborn than even his grandfather, and so Dwalin had been forced to stay while Thorin left for Bree. More to give Dwalin something to do with his time here Thorin has put him in charge of looking after Dís and the boys, young as they are. And while Fíli and Kíli are both in their family quarters with their nanny, today their mother has decided to make a rare public venture out to the market.

Dwalin had grumbled about it but nowhere Dís could hear him. Though he is comfortable talking back to Thorin, it is different with the princess. In his youth he had sat through a stern lecture from both Thrór and Thráin warning him not to get any ideas above his station.

It was more than enough to quell any fantasies he might have ever entertained in that area (which admittedly were not many). Ever since then he has made sure to behave nothing but professionally around Dís. And though both her grandfather and father are lost now, the habit has stuck.

She teases him for it, but that makes no difference to him. Especially now after she has found, loved, and lost her One, closing that door to her firmly forever. And though she would welcome Dwalin walking with her through the market, he is happier to follow her with her few other guards and keep an eye out.

He wonders how Thorin is faring. Is Balin enough protection for him? Yes the prince had brought other Dwarves with them, any who wished to trade their wares or needed passage in that direction, but Dwalin knows Thorin will not allow them to shadow him and guard him like they should. He is stubborn about not drawing attention to himself and reckless with his own safety. It drives Dwalin up the bloody wall.

It is while Dwalin is thinking such things that he notices the thief.

He can’t say what it is that draws his eye. Truthfully the Dwarf looks and acts like any other. His demeanor is casual, his clothing normal, and there is nothing about his face to suggest ill-intent. He is on the other side of the market aisle from Dís and Dwalin. There should have been nothing in particular to draw Dwalin’s eye and make him suspicious.

But the Dwarf does catch his attention. Perhaps it is the hair- shaped unusually in a design that draws interest because of the detail and effort put into it. (Later Dwalin will ask Nori why he wears it so, in a style that makes him memorable when to be remembered is the last thing he should want in his line of work. And Nori will laugh and say “vanity” and distract him before Dwalin can say he knows that’s a lie.)

(Later again, long after that, he will find out it is the style Nori’s father wore.)

Usually Dwalin doesn’t give two shits about hair. Beards barely do anything for him, but hair doesn’t even ping his radar. He’s unusual that way, for a Dwarf. He keeps his own hair simple, partly shorn off, because he can’t be bothered with it. His beard he likes to keep short, mostly for ease of fighting than anything, and basic. No braids or ornamentation for him. He doesn’t see the point.

A Dwarf can’t take any of that with him when he dies, and in a fight they are only ever a bother instead of a help.

It’s not this Dwarf’s appearance that makes Dwalin stare after him. Dwalin grew up surrounded by nobles and scarred warriors alike, he’s seen it all. Nor is it his attitude.

He doesn’t know what it is but there’s something. Something that’s enough for him to track the Dwarf, to watch him talk with ease to a stall keeper selling jewelry while surreptitiously reaching into the pockets of a Dwarrowdam who passes by and lifting something that glints golden.

“Oi!”

Dwalin barely even registers that he’s called out, he’s so busy surging forward through the crowd (which had seemed thin enough a moment ago but now provides more than enough of a challenge for him to reach the criminal).

The thief looks up in surprise and his brown eyes catch sight of Dwalin, only to widen immediately. With a last grin and some words to the stall keeper- who is watching with bewilderment- the Dwarf turns to flee.

Dwalin hunches his shoulders and pumps his arms faster. Not on his watch.

What follows is a wild chase through the market streets where they both weave in and out of bystanders. The Dwarf he’s chasing actually grabs some fruit- who is selling fruit here? They can’t know their audience very well, Dwalin spares a moment to think- and hurl it behind him, obviously hoping to hit Dwalin and slow him down. But Dwalin doesn’t have his reputation for nothing and he dodges the fruit easily or hits them away, causing more than one upset shout in his wake.

He hears the Dwarf in front of him laugh one of those times and Dwalin’s heart rate picks up as his blood courses faster in his veins. He quickens his pace, ignoring the flare of excitement in him.

In the end the chase feels longer than it really is, but by the time Dwalin turns down between two stalls to intercept the runner he’s panting slightly. He shoots out a hand and the thief runs smack into his arm, knocking him down to land flat on his back on the ground only for Dwalin to straddle and pin him down.

“Well well well.” The Dwarf actually looks excited. His voice is steady and actually seems _impressed_. “Who might you be?”

“Shut up,” Dwalin advises while patting him down. He feels more blades on this Dwarf than he’s carrying himself, and rest assured that’s an impressive feat. With a frown he stares down at the culprit, wondering who in all of Middle- Earth this Dwarf can be. “Are you going off to fight a war with all these?”

The Dwarf squirms underneath him. Dwalin presses down harder to make him stop.

“You never can be too careful.”

That makes Dwalin’s eyes shoot to meet his. Who is this Dwarf? Most Dwarves know how to fight, yes, and they like to be prepared, but to be outfitted to this extent… Dwalin searches his face, trying to see if he recognizes him.

He doesn’t. For a second his interest is piqued.

Their eyes hold for the span of a heartbeat. Dwalin blinks.

The strange Dwarf grins and before Dwalin knows it he’s being flipped over. Now it’s him pinned to the floor and the thief sits astride him, pushing him down.

“This was fun.” He says and Dwalin thinks he actually _means_ it. “Not often I get caught. Let’s do it again some time.”

And then he’s up and gone in a flash and Dwalin is left panting on the ground to stare up at the cavern ceiling.

He feels a slight weight on his chest and lifts a hand to pick up the golden watch that’s been left where the thief’s hands were not twenty seconds ago.

Dwalin clenches it in his fist tightly.

(Later he finds out the Dwarf was actually stealing from the jewelry stall the whole time.)

* * *

Though he tries to find out who the mystery Dwarf is Dwalin runs into nothing but dead ends. Ered Luin is a large Dwarven stronghold with thousands of their people. The list of petty thieves is endless and those are just the ones Dwalin and the other law keepers know about. He’s not so arrogant as to believe they have the information of every criminal in their vicinity.

Still he asks around. He mentions the hair, the Dwarf’s only true distinctive feature, and no one recognizes him. Which is astounding given that even with the population here in the Blue Mountains most people have passed by one another at some point or other. He has posters drawn up and in doing so finds that he remembers more of the thief’s appearance than he’d originally thought, because the likeness ends up being almost an exact rendition of Dwalin’s memory.

Good enough that the Dwarf is recognized.

By his own brother no less.

Dwalin knows Dori because he has been commissioned to work for the Durin line before. It was Dwalin who ordered the clothes maker be checked out and Dwalin who was there throughout all of the sessions where Dori took Thorin’s measurements. Thorin has developed a liking for his work ever since, and Dori’s face, while not a regular among the royal family’s living quarters, is not entirely a stranger within it either.

It’s a small world Dwalin thinks as Dori marches into the jail with his hand on the back of another Dwarf’s neck, forcing him forward and causing him to stumble once or twice.

“Hopefully this will teach you once and for all.” Dwalin is head of the guard in the jails tonight and he is who Dori moves towards, allowing him to hear what the tailor snaps at the other Dwarf.

It is only then that he looks at the hair and surprise floods him.

It’s the thief.

The Dwarf in question wrenches away from Dori at that very moment, causing Dwalin to tense, but the criminal doesn’t run. He only rubs his upper arm, where Dori had been gripping, and rolls his neck quickly before raising his head.

He glares at Dori with a look that seems extremely personal to Dwalin. He’s not usually particularly good at perceiving other people’s emotions, but even he sees the depth of the hurt in those eyes.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re the biggest bootlicker in this place, Dori?” The thief scowls just as he looks around.

Just before his eyes land on Dwalin.

“ _Oh_.”

“ _You_.” Dwalin growls and the thief actually looks abashed.

But only for a second. Then he’s back to grinning like he had been that day in the market, and whatever had been in his expression a moment ago is replaced by something almost like excitement.

“Me. Hello again.”

“Master Dwalin,” Dori moves to stand just behind and off to the side of the criminal, causing Dwalin’s attention to turn to him. “I didn’t expect to see you today. The princes or princess aren’t here I hope?”

“No,” he confirms and notes the way the thief’s eyes go between him and Dori. Notes the way his eyes narrow in speculation, not missing a thing. “There’s been a shortage of staff lately. I offered to fill in.”

Since Anulbizar there’s been a shortage everywhere, and while guarding jail cells is a high priority to Dwalin, apparently most Dwarves think other things are more important. Like hunting, harvesting and growing food for example.

It is that time of the year he supposes.

“So that’s who you are,” the thief murmurs, eyes raking over him in a way that makes Dwalin feel naked. “The princess’ bodyguard.”

“Not quite,” Dori says.

Dwalin snorts as he looks the Dwarf over as well. He thinks he sees something flare in those eyes when their gazes meet again. “Close enough I suppose.” Sometimes he feels more like a babysitter to Thorin than anything, but he wisely never says _that_ out loud. “And you’re a thief.”

“Now that’s a bit harsh.” The Dwarf raises a hand to his chest in mock insult. “I left what I took with you.”

“There’s a jewelry vendor down in the market right now that I know would disagree with you.” Dwalin says and the Dwarf grins.

“Oh. That.”

“That.” Dwalin has to admit, he admires the balls this Dwarf has. There aren’t many people who can be on the other end of his stare without shaking in their boots and stammering out confessions. In contrast, this Dwarf seems calm and collected as anything. “Unless you’ve come to return those as well.”

Something lights up in the Dwarf’s eyes. “Actually-”

“Nori,” Dori sounds angry. “Stop messing around.”

_Nori_.

Dwalin frowns and looks between them.

Nori shoots Dori a glare that could cut gemstone. “You know, brother, you could do without the holier-than-thou attitude.”

“I could do without _you_ ,” Dori returns and Dwalin thinks he’s the only one that notices the way Nori’s fists clench at that.

He finds his tongue. “Brother?”

“Ah.” Dori looks embarrassed. “Yes. I’m sorry, Master Dwalin. It seems my little brother here,” he gives Nori another shake, “has taken to trying to ruin our family’s reputation.”

Nori snorts. “What reputation?” He asks derisively, but Dori just shoots him a glare and then ignores him.

Dwalin looks between them carefully.

“I saw the posters with his face plastered all over them. Then when I went into his rooms I found the trinkets.” Dori shakes Nori again who wrenches himself away. “Go on, hand them over.”

Nori rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath but moves towards Dwalin. The guard tenses, hand going to the handle of the axe strapped to his back, and Nori tracks the movement with something almost like respect.

“You got nothing to fear from me, sunshine.” He teases and pulls his hands out of his pockets. From his fingers dangle fine chains of pearls, silver, emeralds and more. Nori puts the jewelry down on the evidence table. “That should be it.”

“Not so fast.” Dwalin hurries a step forward to grab his wrist and filch the small golden bracelet he’d been going to tuck into his sleeve. “Think I’m stupid do you?”

“On the contrary,” Nori says, the words just louder than a breath as he tilts his head to look slightly up and face Dwalin directly. Dwalin’s fingers are firm around Nori’s wrist, which feels thin and soft against his skin. He can feel Nori’s pulse flutter. “I find I’m pleasantly surprised.”

Dwalin blinks and then deftly grabs the bracelet and lets Nori go. They both back up a few steps.

“Well then.” Dori seems unconcerned with what just happened and Dwalin is more than happy to pretend to follow suit, though his eyes don’t leave Nori for long. “I’m hoping, Master Dwalin, that since this has all been… amicably dealt with and everything is returned, that there’s no need for further action?”

Dori looks hopeful and finally Dwalin lets his attention be distracted from Nori to focus on the elder brother. Beneath that hope there is worry, and Dwalin knows this has something to do with the comments from before. About their reputation.

He makes a mental note to look into this family again later. He’d thought that Dori’s brother’s name was Ori. In fact he’d been sure of it, since Dori mentioned him enough times whenever Dwalin had been around him. Ori seemed to be his favourite topic.

What a shock it is to learn that there is another brother altogether that Dori never speaks a word of. A criminal one at that.

“I know how much Thorin values your work,” Dwalin says finally. “So just this once I suppose we can let it slide.”

Dori breathes out deeply in relief. “Thank you so much.”

But Dwalin is more interested in Nori who looks back at him in surprise.

“Ah. Not the princess then, but the prince.”

Dwalin bares his teeth in a grin. He’s only half surprised when Nori grins back.

“Really, I do appreciate this.” Dori gives Nori a nudge that looks like it hurts. Dwalin knows how strong he is, he’s seen the sewing machinery the Dwarf can lift. “He’ll make sure this never happens again, won’t you Nori?”

“Oh of course. I deeply regret my mistake.” Nori says glibly and while Dori nods, seemingly satisfied, Dwalin eyes him, not so convinced.

He’ll have to watch this one he thinks, before his eyes drift to Dori.

“Maybe give Thorin a discount next time,” he suggests. “That will call it even.”

“Oh absolutely,” Dori nods hurriedly. “Let me know when he returns from Bree and we can arrange a new order right away.”

Dwalin shrugs unconcerned. “Doesn’t matter when. Just whenever you can spare the coin.”

And that.

That makes Nori’s stare go from speculating to interested. Dwalin notes the sharpened gaze, the slight rise of his left eyebrow, and he looks back at him in challenge.

If he has something to say then Dwalin might say something as well.

But instead Nori only dips his head and gestures with his hand, as if taking a bow. “If we have your leave?”

That makes Dwalin huff in discomfort and turn away to scoop up the returned wares. “Nothing stopping you.”

“Oh, if only you would, sunshine,” Nori calls flirtatiously, and by the time Dwalin lifts his head to scowl the other Dwarf has already turned and left.

“Sorry.” Dori says with a wring of his hands. “I- sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dwalin looks back down at the wealth in his palms while schooling his expression. “I’ve been called worse.”

In fact that is without doubt the nicest interaction he’s ever had with a criminal and almost-prisoner in his entire career.

Dori sighs in what seems a mixture of relief and tiredness. “Until next time.”

Dwalin nods and then the ‘Ri brother is gone.

He puts the jewelry back down immediately and rubs a hand over his chin in contemplation, staring at where the two have just disappeared.

Never in his life has he let a lawbreaker go like that. Not once.

His mind whirs as he looks at the doorway. It seems he has some digging to do.

* * *

The next time it’s not Dwalin who catches Nori. It’s Nina, and she and her partner Makko march Nori into the jail with determination and annoyance coming from them in waves.

Nori is sporting a black eye and split lip but he looks no less at ease because of that.

“What’s this?” Dwalin stands immediately and moves to come forward, eyes taking in the three of them.

Makko and Nina are both in their uniforms. They had been on patrol today.

“We found _him_ ,” Nina says while giving Nori a rough shake, “trying to break into another Dwarf’s rooms.”

Dwalin frowns. “Whose rooms?”

“Madame Tara,” Makko’s red whiskered mustache twitches. “The tea trader.”

Confusion is not a feeling that Dwalin enjoys. “Explain.”

“We were doing our rounds and saw him outside her door. When we called out to question him he ran. By the time we got him there’d been a few scuffles.” For the first time Dwalin notes that Nina is favouring her left side and one of Makko’s hands has a few purpling fingers and is covered in scratches.

“He says he refuses to speak to anyone but you.” Makko finishes for her.

“Me?” Dwalin asks in surprise.

He takes Nori in in earnest. His split lip is bleeding, quite badly really, and Dwalin feels something in him twinge at the sight.

When their eyes meet Nori is looking at him with a careful expression, and though there is nothing to suggest it whatsoever, Dwalin somehow gets the feeling that the other Dwarf is pleading with him.

Why he is placing his hopes in Dwalin, the warrior has no idea.

And yet.

“Fine.” He says, because it’s not like there’s anything else to do but man the door to the jail. “Thank you for bringing him. You can resume your rounds after you’ve both been seen to.”

“Thank you, sir.” They both nod and leave.

“Freya!” He calls without taking his eyes off Nori. Nori who is watching him carefully, speculatively. Dwalin suddenly gets the feeling that his next actions are going to be very important. “Come watch the entrance. I have a prisoner to interrogate.”

Freya appears quickly and without a sound. Dwalin appreciates that about her. She’s the best at what she does, far better than the Dwarf who supposedly runs these cells- Garen has not been seen down on this floor in several months, that, Dwalin knows, is a fact- and Dwalin trusts her. Which is as high a praise he can bestow.

The fact that the two of them work well together only makes it better.

If it was up to Dwalin he would have Garen sacked and Freya officially take his place. As it is he can only take advantage of her presence when they work together.

“Of course Master Dwalin,” she says and takes his former post easily while he reaches out to take hold of Nori’s elbow.

Nori startles away when he first makes contact but quickly settles. Dwalin raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment.

He’s seen all sorts after all.

“This way,” he says and leads Nori into a room typically saved for quick breaks for the guards. In this case it will have to do for questioning. “Sit.” He directs the Dwarf to a small and simple wooden chair.

Nori watches him as Dwalin turns to rummage in the cupboards. Someone really needs to tidy up a bit in here. “Aren’t you going to shackle me or something?”

Dwalin looks back at him. “Do I need to?”

For a second Nori’s mouth opens, obviously poised to say something, before he shuts it and shakes his head.

“Good.” Dwalin says. “Besides, you’d have trouble getting past both Freya and me. She’s bad enough.”

Nori waits but when it becomes clear Dwalin isn’t continuing he asks. “And you?”

Dwalin turns with the box full of medical supplies. His grin is proud. “I’m worse.”

Nori’s lips actually twitch, causing the lower one to bleed worse. “I have heard that about you.”

Dwalin opens the box once it’s on the table and takes out the small bottle of alcohol and a piece of linen. “Oh?”

“Sure,” Nori shrugs, seemingly unconcerned. Dwalin doesn’t buy it. “It’s not just anyone who gets to guard royalty, after all. The heir to the throne too. That must make you quite special.”

“Others might say unlucky.”

Nori looks at him closely. “Would you?”

Dwalin pauses, all teasing falling away. “No. My job, the people I protect, they’re everything to me.”

“Must be nice,” Nori says with a curious tone. “Loving what you do that much.”

Dwalin doesn’t say anything as he soaks a piece of the bandage with alcohol and then takes hold of Nori’s chin to angle his head. He’s not using to being gentle like this. He’s a fighter, not a healer, and the extent of his medical experience comes from the middle of a battlefield when he’s frantically trying to save someone from dying in his arms.

It happens. Far too often. And Nori is wrong when he assumes Dwalin’s words means that he loves his job; it’s everything to him, it’s his greatest privilege and he could never imagine himself doing or being anything else, but there are a lot of days when he doesn’t like it at all.

He tries to keep his touch light as he dabs at Nori’s lip and then around his eye. His nose isn’t broken but there’s scrapes smattering his faces and some bruises already forming.

“You say that as if you don’t,” he answers finally and Nori blinks in surprise before he frowns and remembers what he’s said.

Dwalin tosses the dirty supplies in the bin and puts away the rest. He grabs Nori’s upper arm again and begins to lead him to a cell.

He can’t just let him go. He’s done his research too, and though nobody has ever put a name to the face, Dwalin is sure that the Dwarf he’s now heard so much of is the very one beside him now.

“I’m just a thief,” Nori shrugs again and goes into the cell easily. His eyes never stop roving around it though, taking in the surroundings, and Dwalin clocks that.

This is someone he needs to watch, he thinks. There’s intelligence there, a keen intelligence that Dwalin hadn’t been expecting from him.

Too much intelligence to get caught breaking into someone’s quarters in the middle of the day. No there’s more to this, but Dwalin doesn’t know what it is.

(When Nori escapes the cells the next day he thinks that’s what it is. The Dwarf got caught as a challenge, just to see if he could manage to get in and out. And though afterwards he spends the week in a different cell as punishment, there is triumph in his eyes that Dwalin finds fascinating whenever he stops to speak to him.

Later though, he’ll realize the true reason the Dwarf keeps allowing himself to be brought in. Which is that Nori is casing the jail cells, getting a map of their layout and guard schedules so that he can give himself an unshakeable alibi when one of Ered Luin’s most vile nobles turns up dead and Nori’s name comes up as a suspect. Nori was supposedly in one of the cells at the time, and the guards that had been on duty that night were willing to swear to it because they’d checked in on him specifically only an hour before the body was found.

But that is later.)

“From what I’ve heard you’re far worse than that.” Dwalin watches him as Nori gets settled in the sparse cell. A cot and chamber pot are all the furnishings he gets in here. “By some accounts you’re an assassin. A dangerous one at that.”

Nori’s smile dims for a moment before returning brighter than before, as if Dwalin has told an amusing joke. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I thought so too. Until I didn’t.” Dwalin knows people like that exist, and right in this very kingdom too. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t keep you in this cell to rot the rest of your life away right now. And don’t mistake me- Dori and I aren’t close. He might have gotten you a reprieve last time because I was feeling generous but I’m not one who hands out favours like that lightly.”

Nori purses his lips and takes him in. “You have no proof.”

“Don’t I?”

“No.” And damn him but he sounds certain. With good reason, Dwalin thinks, because though he has rumours and hearsay, there is no actual evidence that would suggest Nori is anything other than a bored Dwarf who occasionally likes to pick pockets. There’s no proof to keep him for supposedly trying to break into Madame Tara’s quarters either in fact. “And from what _I’ve_ heard about _you,_ you’re the biggest stickler for the law around here. You wouldn’t lock me up for life without anything substantial to back it up, just in case it turns out you’re wrong. Not when that would ruin not only my life but probably my brothers’ as well. That would hardly be justice, now would it?”

The confidence should not be attractive, Dwalin thinks, before forcefully shoving the thought away.

“Maybe not. But that doesn’t make it untrue.” He leans forward. “And if it is, I’ll find out. But in the meantime, if you ever come near the royal family, I will run you through. You have my word on that.”

Nori grins but it’s not pleasant. “Only if you can catch me.”

And Dwalin doesn’t understand, can’t wrap his head around what could have driven any Dwarf to this but especially this Dwarf, not when his brothers are perfectly respectable by all accounts that Dwalin has heard. He knows their parents died long ago, back when the youngest brother was barely older than a babe, but he also knows that Dori has been able to provide for them all since then with his tailoring business.

Something doesn’t add up and Dwalin is desperate to know what.

Once more he feels his temper flare while disappointment fills him. He’s not sure what he’d wanted or expected from Nori, but he knows it isn’t this.

“Don’t be a fool.” He tries. “You’re obviously smart. You have to know how this will end eventually.”

Nori raises an eyebrow.

“With you locked behind bars for life. Or worse.”

But Nori just shrugs. “Call me an optimist.”

Dwalin shakes his head. “This can’t be the life that you want.”

“What I want doesn’t factor into it.” Nori says and for a second his voice is sharp, making Dwalin rear back in surprise. Then in a blink Nori’s demeanor returns to normal. “If you ever had family to protect, you’d understand.”

“Don’t think I haven’t known desperate times just because I have a fancy job with royalty,” Dwalin growls. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Nori’s stare is challenging. “I’ll wager I know as much about you as you do about me, if not more. You’re not the only one who can do research.”

Dwalin snaps his jaw closed.

A knock sounds on the cell door. Dwalin jolts a bit, surprised at the noise.

Right. His shift is over.

“Don’t let me see you here again,” he warns but Nori only shrugs.

“You know you will. The job is endless after all, what with the kinds of people we pick up after.”

Dwalin looks at him in confusion.

“That’s what we do, isn’t it? Clean up other people’s messes.” Nori looks at him in challenge. “The demand for people like us isn’t going to stop. Ever.”

Dwalin blinks and feels his anger get the best of him. “You and I are nothing alike.”

He turns and storms out, but for the rest of that night he can’t get Nori’s words out of his head, or the look that had been in the criminal’s eyes when he’d said them.

oooOOOooo

Dwalin catches Nori directly once again a month later. Quick as a whip Dwalin snaps his hand out to grab Nori around the wrist and halt him in his attempt to pickpocket a passing Dwarf.

“Nori.” He growls.

The thief’s entire face brightens. “Dwalin!”

He’s in a cell not half an hour later.

* * *

The next time it’s at a festival. Then a party of nobles that Nori has somehow managed to sneak into dressed as a servant. There’s the visiting dignitary party from the Iron Hills who are too swept up in greetings and looking around Ered Luin to notice the strangers weaving in between them, and after that the Ram races where everyone is crowded together and money is passing between hands freely. Every single one of those times Dwalin is either the one who catches him or the one on duty at the jails when he’s brought in.

Among Dwalin’s workfellows Nori is developing a reputation as a nuisance. Half of them try to demand he stays in the cells permanently, but for the crimes he’s caught for- small things like petty thievery and disturbing the peace- that punishment is disproportionate to the crime. Others ask for Dwalin to bring it up with Thorin, or at least Dís or Balin; and Dwalin _has_ , really, albeit not in the way his colleagues might wish him to.

Rather than asking for them to hand down an irrefutable punishment sealed with the royal crest, Dwalin has mentioned the Dwarf only when Thorin has asked him about his work. Only to complain about the Dwarf that nobody seems able to pin anything on to.

“We would keep him longer if we could justify it,” Dwalin grumbles to his best friend one night when Thorin has asked him for a distraction from dealing with an issue concerning Ered Luin’s nobles. “But the only things we know he’s done for certain are things he’s been caught in the act for. Which is almost always just nicking small things from people’s pockets.”

He does not mention that first time where Dwalin had caught him thieving a large sum from a jewelry vendor. Partly because he doesn’t want to admit that he allowed Nori to go free, and partly because…

Well. It doesn’t matter.

Thorin’s brows furrow now as it is. “That does not sound like a Dwarf who is taking advantage of his second chances.”

“More like his hundredth chance.” Dwalin mutters but Thorin’s face makes him tack on, “he’s not that bad, honestly. Just a minor distraction.”

Thorin cocks his head, eyes appraising. Dwalin is caught off guard by the weight of the attention he’s suddenly getting. “I could do something-”

“No.” He cuts Thorin off before he can even finish the sentence, looking away to avoid his friend’s speculating look. “You’ve got enough to deal with at the moment. This is nothing.”

“That’s true,” Thorin turns back to his desk and sighs, rubbing his temples tiredly. Since Azanulbizar Thorin has become the unofficial leader of the Dwarves here in the Blue Mountains- something the old noble Firebeard and Broadbeam families are less than happy with.

Dwalin pushes down the concern he feels and is happy when the topic is dropped.

It’s not as if Nori is popping up every week. In fact there’s times Dwalin doesn’t hear a word about him for months at a time. Their paths intersect only once in a while- almost always because whenever Nori _does_ happen to be caught it is Dwalin he demands to see, which befuddles everybody, Dwalin most of all- but when Dwalin says he is a minor bother he means it. Apart from Dwalin’s own intrigue into what Nori really does- because he knows the rumours he’s heard are true, he’s certain, even if Nori is smart enough to cover it up- there isn’t anything to make Nori any different from most of the other criminals in Ered Luin.

But then Nori disappears for a while and Dwalin- well. He notices.

He’s used to a few months with no sign or word of him. Half a year is pushing it but Dwalin isn’t exactly sitting around twiddling his thumbs. He’s busy with his own life and so he doesn’t think too much of it.

It’s when it’s been nearly a year and he realizes he hasn’t heard a thing about the middle ‘Ri brother that he actually gives it some serious thought. After several years of sparse but continuous interactions with Nori, his sudden absence is enough to make Dwalin find himself beginning to dwell on it.

He’s not upset. Why would he be? One less thief on the streets is a good thing. One less thing for him to have to deal with.

Maybe Nori’s gone the straight and narrow. Maybe he’s moved away. The truth is that Dwalin will probably never see him again.

Which is fine, it’s good, and that’s as far as he allows his mind to go on that subject.

(If the Dwarf crosses his thoughts a time or two as the months go on, well that’s natural isn’t it? If Dwalin finds himself wondering what’s become of him there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s perfectly innocent and he has nothing to be ashamed of. Even if he does stop those thoughts as soon as he realizes he’s thinking them and shoves them away to try and be forgotten, as if they are something dishonorable.)

He could ask Dori, he supposes, but that would be ridiculous. Dwalin barely knows Nori, and he knows Dori even less- and when had that become the way of it, he wonders idly?

To go traipsing after some common criminal he’s had a few amusing and head scratching interactions with is absolutely not a possibility.

No. The thief has already taken up too much of his time and Dwalin refuses to allow him any more. He’ll forget about him and that will be that.

In the meantime he watches Thorin. He knows his friend, knows him well, and he knows that now that Thorin is finally starting to move on from trying to find his missing- and probably dead, Dwalin knows- father, that a new idea is taking root in him.

Thorin wants to reclaim Erebor.

He’s mentioned their old home once or twice lately, and with anyone else Dwalin wouldn’t think much of it, but Thorin hasn’t entertained a word about the Mountain since they’d all settled here. That’s how Thorin deals with grief and the loss of the things he loves- he bottles it up and refuses to allow any reminders near him. Dís is the only one Dwalin has ever seen break her brother’s ironclad rule.

But now Thorin is bringing up their lost kingdom. Nothing outright, certainly no suggestions of a quest or anything of the kind, but he has been asking Dwalin if he ever thinks of their old home. If he ever fantasizes about their people eventually returning and reclaiming it someday.

Dwalin and Balin have both spoken about it and agreed that to try and nip any hope in the bud is the best course of action. There’s no point getting anybody excited when the odds are so impossible.

So Dwalin’s been busy, and he tells himself that he doesn’t notice the lack of Nori’s presence in his life at all.

But then, as suddenly as Nori had disappeared, he’s back. And he’s everywhere.

He’s crossing Dwalin’s path when he’s on patrols, when he’s with Thorin as they’re walking through Ered Luin to some place or other. He’s with Dori when he drops off Thorin’s newly completed clothing order and laughing in the marketplace with some other Dwarves that Dwalin doesn’t recognize.

Each and every time Dwalin spots him it’s only a matter of time before Nori glances over and sees him too. And though they don’t speak (always surrounded by other people who would question how the two of them know one another), their eyes will hold for a moment until Dwalin wrenches his away and refocuses on what it is he’s meant to be doing.

He’s relieved to know the middle ‘Ri brother is safe. And though a surprisingly large part of him aches to speak with him and learn where he’s been, that’s never been their way. Dwalin has always waited for Nori to come to him first, using some minor rule breaking as an excuse for them to see each other again.

Until it’s been over a month and Nori hasn’t been seen within a stone’s throw of the prison since his return.

Dwalin decides that there’s no harm in him having a drink.

He goes to a tavern. Dwalin visits them often enough on his nights off, though he hasn’t done so for quite some time. That night Thorin is busy, Balin is busy, everybody is busy and Dwalin doesn’t feel like going home and settling for the night quite yet.

Tonight is one of those nights where he doesn’t want to be alone. At least in a tavern he’s surrounded by other Dwarves, though he scowls and glares to keep them from trying to talk to him.

Just because he doesn’t want to be entirely alone doesn’t mean he’s willing to put up with braindead chatter that he’ll forget about the next day.

Which is a bit harsh he thinks as he enters the bar, but he doesn’t care. He’s allowed to be as blunt as he needs in his own damn head, it’s not as if he’s saying it aloud.

The patrons go quiet at the sight of him. This isn’t Dwalin’s usual haunt. Rather than drinking in the fancier taverns he’s chosen one near the entrance of Ered Luin, right beside the marketplace. The customers here are far less refined and unknown to him, just a group of faces amongst the thousands that live here.

He can’t say why he’s chosen here of all places. It’s far from his home and anybody who might know him. It’s entirely unlike him.

Maybe that’s why. Because if there is anywhere he has even the smallest chance of running into Nori, it is in a place like this. And if Dwalin is honest that’s why he’s come out here tonight. For the slim chance that he’ll run into a certain thief.

Conversation stops when he stomps in and Dwalin eyes the room warily. Perhaps this is a worse idea than he’s realized. This is just the type of place to be filled with the very people he’s usually throwing in jail cells. Maybe the anonymity he’s been banking on isn’t a possibility here.

Dwalin might not be royalty himself but a lot of people still know his face, and more than that, his reputation. His fighting rivals even Thorin’s after all. He had truly made a name for himself the day Smaug attacked, and then again during Azanulbizar. He’s practically Thorin’s shadow whenever they go out in public.

Just because he doesn’t recognize anybody here doesn’t mean they don’t know him.

He decides if he detects one hint of a threat in this place then he’s going to leave, easy as that, no skin off his nose. With that he keeps going to the bar, settles on a stool that is unoccupied and as far away from anyone else as he can get, and gestures to the barkeep for a tankard of beer.

Slowly conversation starts up again, though it’s less boisterous than before. Fine. Dwalin doesn’t mind. It will help save him a headache.

The slightly strained air is broken when a voice yells “ _Nori_!”, and Dwalin’s head whips up and over in a blink to stare at a group of Dwarves sitting at a table in the corner. When he had scanned the room before he’d only seen three- now there is a conspicuous fourth.

He takes them in, the group of four Dwarves, two Dwarrows and two Dwarrowdams. They’re sitting around a table covered in drinks, shoulders brushing, faces bright from laughter and raucous enjoyment.

Nori is laughing with his hand on the other Dwarrow’s chest, holding him at arm’s reach while he drinks out of a tankard that he’s obviously swiped from under the other Dwarf’s nose.

But at the call of his name Nori stops laughing and he tenses right as his eyes shoot over to land directly on Dwalin nervously.

As if he already knew Dwalin was there. As if he knew this would draw Dwalin’s attention to him when, until this moment, Nori hasn’t made any effort to get Dwalin’s notice or acknowledge him, despite obviously knowing Dwalin was sitting at the bar not 20 feet away.

Eru, after Dwalin’s entrance earlier he’s pretty sure every single person in the place is keeping tabs on where he is, and Nori is probably the most observant Dwarf here.

Their eyes meet and hold. Nori’s face goes blank. Dwalin clenches his jaw as he feels his shock give way to something bitter while the realization sinks in.

Nori had seen him and hadn’t done anything about it. Hadn’t been planning to do anything about it. The other Dwarf had just been planning on carrying out his evening with his friends and letting Dwalin come and go without ever making his presence known.

Dwalin doesn’t entirely know what the feeling in his stomach is but he thinks it might be _disappointment_.

Which is…

Ridiculous. Insane.

Stupid.

As quick as he’d looked over in the first place he swallows and turns his head away to stare stubbornly down at the bar top. If Nori doesn’t want to draw attention to himself then Dwalin is happy to go along with that. More than happy. He has nothing to say to the thief anyway, no reason to interact with him, and as long as Nori doesn’t try to rob anyone in this place then Dwalin has no reason to concern himself with him. Nori is a criminal and Dwalin is a known guard here in Ered Luin. On paper the two of them should want absolutely nothing to do with each other.

Apparently that’s exactly how Nori feels and Dwalin is just fine with allowing that to be the case. Just fine.

He takes a long drink.

He feels a prickling sensation on the back of his neck and knows that Nori is still watching him. His ears begin to burn, and not for the first time in his life Dwalin regrets not allowing his hair to grow long enough to hide the tell.

He’s just determined to finish the last few swallows of his drink and leave without another word, and has lifted the mug to do just that, when he feels the body slide onto the stool next to him.

He puts the tankard down with a heavy _thunk_ and looks over in surprise.

“Hey.” Nori grins at him easily. “Miss me?”

Dwalin glances over to Nori’s companions to see them all watching the two of them with mouths hanging open in shock wide enough they could catch flies. They look completely wrongfooted.

They’re not the only ones. Dwalin’s heartbeat picks up for a moment as he tries to figure out what’s going on.

“What are you doing?”

“Saying hi.”

He takes a deep breath. Nori’s smell- mint, always a trace scent of mint, so faint it’s barely there- reaches his nose.

He unclenches his hand from around his mug. “If this is some kind of gambling venture you’d best get back to your friends.”

“What?”

Dwalin looks at him unimpressed. “So you didn’t bet them that you could pickpocket me as an excuse to come over here?”

Surprise crosses Nori’s face and he shifts slightly in discomfort. “How did you…?”

“Hm.” Dwalin grunts and finishes his drink quickly. “Well alright then.”

And Nori has only a moment to look confused before Dwalin is grabbing his arm roughly and raising his voice for everyone to hear.

“You think you can steal from me?” He gives Nori a shake and catches the exact moment the other Dwarf understands because he sees the beginning of the grin Nori tucks quickly away. “How stupid do you think I am?”

“Well from the looks of you…” Nori implies easily, sounding far too easy-going and confident, and Dwalin’s grip tightens enough to make him wince.

“We’ll settle this outside.” He hauls Nori to his feet.

To their credit, one of Nori’s friends does try to interject. The lighter-haired Dwarrodam rises to her feet in alarm and makes a move to come towards them before the other one pulls her back.

“Nori-”

“It’s alright, Lila.” He reassures with a gesture for her to sit back down. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Oh you think so, do you?” Dwalin growls as he marches Nori out of the bar, right past their surprised and frightened audience and out to the open air of the streets. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Oh Dwalin,” Nori’s voice is for his ears alone now, low and smooth. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

That almost makes Dwalin stumble, but he has too much practice at this role to be so easily tripped up. He snorts quietly as they make it through the door though, enough for Nori to know he’s amused.

With a glance to either side he pulls the two of them around the side of the tavern, in a narrow alcove between it and the leatherworkers next door. He pushes Nori back against the stone wall, not enough to hurt but enough that he certainly feels it if the wickedness of his grin and glint of his eyes are anything to go by.

“Right. Where have you been?” Dwalin demands and Nori smiles. For a moment Dwalin is stunned because- because the smile looks genuine and he realizes for the first time that he’s never seen a real smile like that on Nori’s face before.

“So you did miss me!”

“Nori,” he growls, and the other Dwarf’s amusement lasts a moment longer before he seems to make a decision and grows more serious.

“I was in Dunland.”

“ _Dunland_?” That is the last thing Dwalin expects from Nori’s mouth. The resettled Dwarven establishment that had been rediscovered by Thrór after they had run from Smaug is still populated yes, and beginning to do quite well by all accounts, but it is hardly a Dwarf hub. What reason Nori could have to go there-

-but even as Dwalin thinks it the answer settles on him heavily.

Of course. Nori’s been away _working_.

“Oh.”

His entire attitude changes and Nori picks up on it, his eyes narrowing.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, come on sunshine, out with it.”

Dwalin glares and, surprising even him, finds himself answering. “I- For all I knew you could have been in real danger. But that’s not the case, is it?”

Nori grows wary. “What?”

“You weren’t the one I should have been worried for at all. Not when you were the one out murdering.” Dwalin stares at him and feels slightly nauseous. “No, you _were_ the danger.”

“Oi!” Nori’s face grows thunderous but Dwalin talks over him.

“Mahal’s balls, why I even wasted a thought on you when you were out committing atrocities like that-”

“I never said anything to even hint that’s what I was doing!” Nori says angrily. “You’ve plucked this theory from thin air-”

“Well?” Dwalin cuts him off to demand, staring down at the other Dwarf and feeling something twist in him. Their chests brush from how close they’re standing together. “Am I wrong?”

Nori’s mouth snaps shut, and something flickers in his eyes, something that makes Dwalin feel a pang of regret for a moment before they’re both back to glaring at each other.

“You’re wrong.”

But it’s too late. Dwalin’s seen it already and he takes a step back. “You’re lying to me.”

Nori’s face twists in anger at that and Dwalin makes another move back, this time in shock from the strength of Nori’s reaction.

“And why wouldn’t I?” Nori exclaims in disbelief. “You’re the bloody _prince’s guard_ , Dwalin. You’re one of the Dwarves in charge of the damned prisons! What do you expect me to say? What do you expect me to do? Turn myself in? Confess my sins? I don’t owe you anything! We barely know each other!”

It takes an effort for him to appear unaffected by the words. Dwalin knows what he can be like, knows how he deals with hurt, and he feels himself close off as he runs his tongue over his teeth and nods. “Right.”

Nori’s face shutters even while he stares back at him and then sighs. “Look, Dwalin-”

“Best get back in there with your friends,” Dwalin jerks his head at the tavern. “I wouldn’t want you to feel like you _owe_ it to me to stand out here.”

“Dwalin-”

“No.” He holds up a hand and Nori stops, looking surprised.

And he’s not even sure why he’s so angry, why he’s so upset at Nori’s words, because they’re true. The two of them aren’t friends. They do barely know each other. They’re on opposites sides of a divide, their very jobs make them enemies, if one wants to be dramatic about it.

Dwalin supposes he had just allowed himself to ignore that. Maybe even to wish it weren’t true.

And he had foolishly hoped that Nori felt the same. That this- this interest, this connection that seems to have sprung between them, was reciprocated. That maybe, as crazy as it sounded, the two of them might have a similar code when it comes to how they live their life.

Obviously not. Dwalin’s allowed emotion to cloud his judgement, something he almost never permits himself, and now look where it’s gotten him. Standing outside a tavern full of strangers in an unfamiliar part of Ered Luin proving himself to be a complete and utter fool.

Gods, he didn’t _want_ any of this. This is complicated, this is painful, and Dwalin was more than happy with his life before Nori came along and stirred everything up in it.

“I better not see you or any of your friends around.” Dwalin says, and though part of him wants it to be a threat he hears the way that it could be read as a warning.

He knows that it’s really a plea.

“Not unless you want to be locked up for the rest of your life.” And Nori has the nerve to look betrayed at that, and he opens his mouth to argue but Dwalin doesn’t let him. “You’ve wasted more than enough of our time to make it warranted. One word to Thorin and I can have it done.”

Nori’s face drains of colour.

Dwalin would rather cut this off completely right now because he realizes that it’s gotten away from him. He’d thought he had control here, thought that this thing with the two of them was- if not innocent, at least not malicious. Not tainted. A few minor crimes here and there followed by Nori’s company.

It had almost seemed like some kind of gesture.

A few words and as simple as that Nori has made Dwalin realize that is absolutely not the case and that he doesn’t have any control at all.

Dwalin’s never felt bested like this before. Never been made to feel so uncertain. Not by anyone.

“I don’t want to see you again,” he repeats, and the words are both for Nori’s sake and his own.

He turns and leaves Nori standing there frozen in shock.

He doesn’t look back.

* * *

Years go by and instead of avoiding him, as Dwalin expects, Nori seems to make a point of popping up everywhere he can.

He’s never doing anything that makes Dwalin have to speak with him. No, all of Nori’s criminal activity seems to stop after that day outside the tavern, and though Dwalin has a feeling that is far from the real truth, he does think Nori is back to making an effort to hide it. To avoid being caught.

Dwalin tries not to read too much into that. He had been the one to warn Nori that he would get Thorin involved if Nori wasted any more of the guards’ time. That is more than reason enough for him to stop allowing himself to be brought in just so he could see Dwalin every once in a while.

(Because that’s what it had been and they’d both known it. Nori is far too smart to be caught stealing, except, perhaps, that first time Dwalin had caught sight of him in the market place. That hadn’t been on purpose. But since then… since then Nori’s been calculating it out so he could get Dwalin’s attention.

They both know it but neither of them have ever said as much out loud. The knowledge passed silently between them, allowing for them to deny it to anyone who might have asked or taken too much of an interest in what was going on.

Even themselves.)

Then again, Dwalin had also said he never wanted to see the other Dwarf again and clearly Nori is ignoring that without hesitation. Can Dwalin really be blamed for wondering what the other Dwarf is truly thinking?

They see each other but they don’t speak. Dwalin turns away from Nori and resolutely pretends he’s not there and Nori doesn’t seem in any hurry to prove the futility of that.

So they carry on like that. Brought together by circumstances, the unspoken weight of their (brief, stupid, meaningless) history hounding them whenever they’re in each other’s vicinity, and then they part, only to repeat it all over again.

Years go on and Dwalin hears things. He has connections in high places and ways of getting certain information if he wants to.

He hears that Dori is getting fed up with Nori and the two don’t speak anymore. Hears from Dori himself that Ori, the youngest sibling, is growing up into a fine Dwarf and from other sources that he’s the only thing keeping his brothers from going their separate ways entirely.

He remembers what Nori had said to him years ago. _“If you ever had family to protect you’d understand.”_

And Dwalin has Balin, he has Thorin, but he thinks about the ‘Ri brothers and their situation and he knows the circumstances are entirely different. He doesn’t understand, still can’t wrap his mind around why Nori would feel the need to do what he does and live that sort of life. What makes an otherwise respectable Dwarf so desperate that they stoop to such measures?

He can’t rectify these two facts: That being an assassin is an honourless profession. And that Nori, from all Dwalin knows of him, is a good person.

It stumps Dwalin and he hates it.

So he tries to put it out of his mind and he’s mostly successful. (Barely.) Now that he’s given up keeping tabs on him, he can’t help but take an interest if he hears Nori’s name spoken- not often, just once in a while by Dori, or by one of the other guards who remembers the brief period where he’d been in the cells as often as they were on shift. He can’t help it when Thorin offhandedly questions whether he should give Dori a little extra pay for his work- the ‘Ri brothers aren’t rich and they aren’t nobles, but then again, Thorin barely is either anymore in anything but name- that Dwalin immediately says he should, that good work should be rewarded. And if he does it hoping that means Nori gets a little more food on his table then that’s no one’s business but his own.

It’s a strange thing to go about his days knowing there’s someone out there that knows him, that might occasionally think about him, but who isn’t in his life anymore. But then Dwalin supposes that there’s some consolation in the fact that he knows Nori as well.

Even though they hadn’t exactly had long conversations, or had them often, Dwalin feels like they’ve learned a lot about one another anyway. He knows that what did pass between them was true, and it was that very honesty that made any hope of- of comradery or friendship between them doomed from the beginning.

Nori is a criminal and he has no plans to stop. Dwalin’s very job requires that he lock Nori up for what he does. They’re on opposite sides.

Neither of them had ever lied about that, or about their commitment to their lifestyles. The fact that they’ve been friendly with one another, that Dwalin had actively encouraged conversation between them…

Well. It had all been a delusion on his part. Clearly. His one regret is that he’d allowed himself to make more of it than it was, as Nori had made perfectly clear when they’d last spoken.

(Dwalin refuses to admit that he misses the other Dwarf’s company.)

But that’s all behind them now. As the years go by the occasional glimpse of Nori out in the public spaces of Ered Luin are all he’s left with to remind him that there was a time he almost considered the thief a friend.

If Nori causes any further trouble with the others then Dwalin hears nothing of it. He slowly cuts back his hours working in Ered Luin’s cells until he barely has a shift every six months or so.

No, he’s busy helping Thorin and watching out for Dís and her boys, who grow more and more with every passing year. Then Glóin and Mimi have their baby and Dwalin actually gets roped into babysitting once in a while when Balin leaves to go to Dunland for a time. And once Dís hears he’s watching over Gimli she somehow talks him into looking after Fíli and Kíli as well.

So he starts giving them some weapons training, and though Dís yells at him when she finds out- “They’re too young, Dwalin, what are you _thinking_ , do you want them to end up becoming warriors and getting themselves killed on a battlefield like their father?”- and Dwalin says nothing but feels his heart crack in two from the weight of everyone’s pain around him, eventually that is settled as well and he’s allowed to watch the boys again.

Due to Thorin’s interference, Dwalin knows, and he never thanks his friend, but from the look in Thorin’s eyes when he comes to visit them all sometimes, it’s clear that Thorin doesn’t need him too.

He ends up looking after the three boys on quite a few of his days off. On quite a few of his shifts too. Gimli is his second cousin, and Thorin’s nephews feel just as much like family to Dwalin, so he doesn’t mind. The rest of them have their duties that need tending to. Thorin, Dís and Balin, and Glóin and Mimi appreciate the time alone, Dwalin knows. He doesn’t have anybody else waiting for him, no other responsibilities but the duty of caring for the royal family, so he finds he doesn’t mind being relegated to babysitter sometimes.

(He actually enjoys it, not that he would _ever_ admit that or allow anyone else to know.)

But all too soon it seems even the boys are old enough that they don’t need constant supervision. Even Gimli, so much younger though he is, is more than capable of taking care of himself. In no small thanks to his lesson from Dwalin.

Dwalin is back to watching over Thorin.

And then, after returning from Bree, Thorin tells him that he’s going to lead a quest to retake Erebor from Smaug.

Dwalin laughs. He laughs right in Thorin’s face, loudly and for a long time, but Thorin watches him back, unmoved, and so Dwalin stops laughing and feels his stomach drop.

“You’re mad.”

Thorin’s eyes flicker with something that Dwalin can’t make out. “I have to, Dwalin. It’s my birthright.”

“It’ll be your death, you stupid bull-headed fool.” Dwalin snaps back. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.” And Dwalin had known that even before hearing him say it, knows what Thorin is like, that once he puts his mind to something it’s nearly impossible to talk him out of it; but that doesn’t make the words any easier for Dwalin to listen to. “This is happening, even if I have to do it alone. Though I would rather that I had you by my side, old friend.”

“’Course you will,” Dwalin grumbles because it isn’t even a question. He’d sword his oaths a long time ago, sworn them to Thrór, to Thorin and to himself too. Dwalin’s life ceased to be his own the minute he swore to be Thorin’s brother-in-arms and unofficial sworn shield while they were in exile.

Yes he may have occasionally entertained dreams about what it would be like if they reclaimed the mountain. He has even considered the fact that, if that became the case, he would stop having to look over his shoulder all the time in search for threats to Thorin’s safety.

Maybe he could manage to get more than a few hours of sleep at a time.

But those are dreams. And what Thorin is proposing is a fool’s errand.

“What’s brought this on?” Dwalin asks and Thorin smiles grimly and leans forward while placing a metal key on the desk between them.

“Tell me Dwalin, what do you know of Gandalf?”

So the quest is announced. Word spreads throughout Ered Luin and the Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth. Thorin Oakenshield is putting together a group of Dwarves who will try to take back Erebor and anybody interested in joining is more than encouraged to come with them.

In the end the number is paltry. Less than a score of Dwarves, and even that only made possible because Thorin allows his nephews to come (after a tremendous row with Dís that doesn’t get resolved before they all leave). Most of the rest of them feel obligated to agree for some reason or other, whether for family or duty.

Dwalin agrees because he’ll never allow Thorin to go along and he knows without needing to speak with Balin that his brother’s answer will be the same. Balin is currently in Dunland but he agrees to travel and meet them in the Shire where they will meet Gandalf’s mystery burglar.

(Which- Dwalin had bit his tongue when Thorin had asked him if he knew of anyone who might be suitable for the job, anyone who is comfortable thieving and willing to go up against Smaug to do it. Nori’s name had been his only thought, of course, but even though he knew the importance of the job and the stakes involved, he hadn’t been able to get his tongue to move. The idea of Nori stealing from a dragon like Smaug had made Dwalin’s heart pound until Thorin had frowned in disappointment and said that he knew nobody who would do either.)

Glóin agrees to come, and though he says it’s for the promise of the wealth in the Lonely Mountain, Dwalin knows it’s really because Glóin misses their old home fiercely. He wants Gimli to know what the Mountain is like, to have the chance to live in Erebor.

Since Glóin is coming that means Óin does too. And it turns out Óin has an old patient of his, a Dwarf named Bifur, who also agrees to accompany them all. Bifur ends up roping two other Dwarves of his family into it, Bofur, who is a miner, and Bombur who’s apparently one of the best cooks around.

And Bombur knows a young Dwarf named Ori who is desperate for an adventure (apparently Dori had tried to get Ori to apprentice under Bombur, as he’d deemed working in the kitchens a safe enough job, but that had lasted all of a week). Ori, who it just so happens is Dori and Nori’s younger brother. Which means as soon as Ori signs up Dori does too.

Dwalin hears about it and sees the lack of Nori’s name on the paper, and he doesn’t know if he feels disappointment or relief.

12 Dwarves. It’s a good enough number for travelling, though it’s laughably small when Dwalin thinks about what they’re going to be up against. 12 Dwarves, a Wizard and a Burglar of unknown race, but who Dwalin will bet his bottom dollar is a Hobbit given that they’re the only beings he knows live in the Shire.

Then, a week before they’re set to leave (one day before Thorin is set to travel north and speak with the other Dwarven leaders and ask for aid), Nori’s name appears on the list.

Thorin very nearly shoves it in his face when Dwalin comes into his office late that evening. When he steps back to allow Dwalin the space to read it, to see the final name at the bottom of the page, Dwalin’s fingers clench the paper.

“What’s this?” He asks, trying to keep his voice blank.

“Another member of the Company.” Thorin answers and his gaze is heavy and knowing as he looks at Dwalin. “You’ve mentioned the name Nori to me before. A Nori who has a history of thieving and criminal activity. Is this him?”

Dwalin nods without a word.

“Dori and Ori’s brother,” Thorin rubs his shaved chin in thought. “Why didn’t you tell me who he was?”

He swallows and looks back at Nori’s signature. “He was a minor nuisance. That’s all. Not enough to trouble you with.”

“Hmm.” Thorin’s blue eyes burn far too knowingly for Dwalin’s liking. “I won’t have any risks on this quest, Dwalin, especially not from one of the Dwarves in my own Company. I’ve agreed to let him come because he says he won’t pose a problem and that he’s doing it to be with Ori. I’ve spoken to Dori and he says Nori’s telling the truth. I’m inclined to believe them.”

“But?”

“But I need to know if this is going to be a problem.”

If Dwalin wants to put a stop to Nori coming with them then this is his chance. Thorin won’t give him another.

But out of everything he knows about Nori, the thing he most knows for certain to be true is that he loves Ori more than anything else in this world. If Thorin doesn’t let him come on this quest Dwalin thinks it’s a safe bet that Nori will just wait a few hours and follow them anyway, unwilling to let them go without him.

In the end there’s only one answer.

“I don’t see why they would lie.” He says finally. “But even if there is an issue…”

Thorin raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I’ll handle him.” Dwalin swears and he hands the paper back to Thorin who takes it from him without looking away.

“Good.” Thorin finally says, and then the matter is dropped.

But Dwalin can’t let it go that easily and as soon as Thorin dismisses him he finds himself going to the ‘Ri brothers’ quarters and banging on the door. He doesn’t care if any passing Dwarves see him, doesn’t care if he’s drawing attention to himself. As soon as Dori opens the door he storms in, taking the Dwarf by surprise.

“Master Dwalin? What in Valar’s name-”

“I need to speak with your brother. Where is he?”

“ _Ori_?” Dori’s entire countenance changes and he straightens, something hard and protective stealing across his features. “Now wait just a minute-”

“Not that brother,” Dwalin replies just as the door to one of the apartment’s rooms opens and Nori appears. “This one.”

Nori freezes in what Dwalin assumes is the doorway to his bedroom. “Dwalin? What the fu-”

“You and I need to talk,” Dwalin all but growls and strides forward to push Nori back into the room and moves to slam the door behind them.

Dori stops it before he can. “Master Dwalin, what’s this about? I really must protest-”

“It’s alright, Dori.” Nori says without taking his attention off of Dwalin. “Really. Why don’t you go and visit Ori in the library.”

It’s not posed as a suggestion.

Dori looks between them. “Nori-”

“Go.” His brother stresses and after a moment’s hesitation Dori turns around and leaves to do just that. Or so Dwalin assumes when he hears the distant sound of a door close.

“Now.” Nori takes a deep breath. “If you wanted to talk you didn’t have to be so dramatic about it-”

He lets out a surprised noise when Dwalin moves forward to shove Nori up against the wall.

“Honestly Dwalin, what the actual fuck?”

“I told you to stay away from the royal family.” Dwalin says fiercely, ignoring him. “I warned you what would happen if you didn’t. Signing up for this quest is the exact opposite of that, don’t you think?”

Disgust fills Nori’s face.

“This has nothing to do with them.” He spits and pushes Dwalin off of him. “Unless it went over your thick skull, my brothers are going on this suicidal venture and I’m not about to let them do it without me.”

Dwalin searches him for any sign of a lie. “So this isn’t some ploy? A trick that ends with me waking up after one of our nights on the road to find Thorin’s throat cut and you holding the bloody knife?”

Something almost hurt crosses Nori’s face. “Is that really what you think of me?”

Dwalin looks back at him steadily. “I have no idea what to think of you.”

The honesty of the words hangs in the air between them.

“You’re dangerous Nori. Even if I know nothing else about you, I know that. What am I supposed to think?”

Something pained crosses Nori’s face as he sighs, any defensiveness leeching out of him. “Look Dwalin, you don’t have to worry okay? I’ve got no ulterior motives here.”

Dwalin says nothing.

“Think of it like this,” Nori tries. “If we succeed then the payoff is better than anything anyone else could hope to pay me, even for a job like assassinating the heir to the throne. A fourteenth share of the treasure in Erebor? My record stripped clean? I would have come along just to help keep Ori safe and make sure he gets what he wants out of this adventure without Dori holding him back. All the rest… well, it’s just extra incentive isn’t it?”

And that does make some sense, Dwalin acknowledges. But then again, he’s been wrong about Nori before. He’s not willing to make the same mistake again with Thorin and the boys involved.

“I wish I could trust you.”

Nori looks back at him. “I could say the same.”

Dwalin jerks back. “ _I’ve_ never lied-”

“Doesn’t matter.” Nori interrupts. “Not when anything I say to you might put me one step closer to a life in prison or execution.”

Dwalin growls and turns to hit the wall in frustration, bruising his knuckles. “In case you forget, it was _you_ who requested to speak with _me_ any time you were caught-”

“And look where that got me,” Nori mutters and Dwalin stops. They’re quiet for a span of heartbeats.

Finally he asks, “What do you want from me?”

Nori hesitates and he almost speaks once before stopping and shaking his head. “Nothing.”

Silence settles heavy and Nori sighs.

“Dwalin I promise I’m telling the truth. I’m doing this for my family. Your precious charges are safe, at least from me.”

He takes Nori in, ignoring the pitfall feeling inside of himself. “I guess we’ll see.”

Nori’s lips thin into a line. “I guess so.”

* * *

Then they go on their quest and there are moments…

As that night goes on in Bag-End and drink is drunk, the two of them keep meeting one another’s eyes and looking away. That’s been going on since Thorin first gathered all of the members of the quest together, and it’s part of the reason why, when Thorin had announced he was going north to meet with a few other Dwarves before meeting their Burglar in the Shire, Dwalin had offered to escort him part of the way while the rest continued to journey on together. Just to give himself some space.

There is the night they fight the Trolls and Dwalin pushes Nori out of the way of an incoming blow while yelling to get the monster’s attention on himself, giving Nori a chance to regroup and get away.

When they get to Rivendell they all take a chance to bathe. And somehow, Dwalin doesn’t know, he ends up sharing a pool with Nori. At first there is tense silence but eventually Nori breaks.

“Thank you. For saving me that night with the Trolls.”

Dwalin grunts. “Don’t mention it.”

Nori falls quiet and Dwalin eyes him subtly.

“We all have to look out for one another on this mad venture.” He says finally and sees Nori give a small smile in relief. “I’m sure you’ll save my backside a time or two before we’re through.”

“You’re assuming I haven’t already,” Nori says and Dwalin slants him a curious look, to which the Dwarf just winks.

And that breaks the tension between them, at least enough. After that Dwalin casually asks him how many trinkets he’s managed to pilfer off the Elves since they’ve arrived, assuming it’s a safe enough topic, to which Nori just points at his pile of clothing by the side of the pool. When Dwalin looks through it, with Nori’s permission, he finds several brooches and hair clips and doesn’t try to fight back his laughter.

Somehow he doesn’t mind Nori’s thieving when it’s aimed against the Elves.

Nori looks absolutely gleeful at Dwalin’s good humour.

“I can’t take them with us of course.” Nori says after with a slight frown. “No point.”

“No,” Dwalin agrees. They’ll more than likely end up being lost or forgotten before they’re through. “Doesn’t mean you can’t still have some fun though.”

Nori grins.

They spend the evening combing through Rivendell to find the most baffling places to leave the stolen items. As the days go by and the Company rests in the Elven kingdom, the two of them make a game of it. Nori will catch Dwalin’s eye then look down at his own pockets meaningfully, and at their earliest opportunity they’ll sneak away and try and come up with creative places to leave one or two of the objects.

Dwalin litters the pool of a fountain out in one of the many gardens with forks pilfered after a dinner. Nori ties six brooches together and hangs them from a doorway leading to the library. And once, in the midst of a dinner with Lord Elrond himself, Nori slips a ring into the Elf’s cup of wine and Dwalin goes red from stifling his laughter at the look on the Elf’s face when he plucks it out of his mouth in bewilderment.

If any of the rest of them had learned of their hijinks they probably would have thought them mad. Dwalin thinks them silly. It’s the most childish he’s behaved in ages.

But somehow Nori makes them fun.

Towards the end of their stay, he begins showing off in earnest. He lifts a bag of coins from one of Elrond’s own sons and gives it to Dwalin with a wink.

“Now that’s one thing that will come in handy,” he says and Dwalin agrees and pockets the money.

But eventually they have to leave and the Company’s mood dampens quickly. Then there are Stone-giants and Dwalin has to admit that he lets out a breath of relief when he sees that Nori is safe with Thorin and the others. He also takes extra care to protect both Bilbo and Ori on either side of him, knowing what Thorin and Nori would do if harm was to come to either of them.

When the Wargs track them down after the Goblin Tunnels Dwalin doesn’t think before hurling himself into the same tree as Nori. As soon as he sees Thorin and Balin in the one next to him he curses, but there is something in him that eases as the Wargs jump up to attack them and he can easily see with his own two eyes that Nori is high enough to be safe- at least for the time being.

Then, after worrying through the night for Thorin, the blasted fool, what had he been thinking attacking Azog alone? Thank the Valar for Bilbo- Dwalin begins to think the Hobbit might not be so weak after all.

And Nori. Nori is fine with not even a scratch on him, and Dwalin is relieved.

He’s not the only one either.

“Hey.” Nori comes and sits beside him the night after the Carrock. Thorin is with Bilbo, the two of them having a conversation the rest of them are not privy to, and Dwalin is watching as his friend moves with winces and pained expressions.

But Nori’s arrival distracts him. “What?”

Nori’s eyes rake him over once, twice, and then their gazes hold. “Take a walk with me?”

It’s something about the way he says it that makes Dwalin know immediately that Nori doesn’t just mean a walk.

Dwalin swallows. Neither of them look away.

His gut clenches and something thrills down his spine.

“Aye, alright.”

The two of them go and nobody even bats an eye. They probably assume they’re going for a piss or to refill their water skins.

Or the rest know exactly what they’re off to do. They’ve all had to take a few moments alone to relieve certain urges, but going together isn’t unheard of among their group either, though not all of them are aware of it. Dwalin’s never taken part himself, preferring to do that sort of business alone, but others aren’t so picky.

Dwalin doesn’t know if Nori has or not. He’s been making a concerted effort not to notice.

(Though he will say there was once that he caught an easy look to Nori from Bofur and watched as Nori gave him a kind smile while shaking his head in rejection. And really that tells Dwalin all he needs to know.)

The two of them have been dancing around each other for years at this point. And the last few months of near-death experiences and endless hours of each other’s company have brought them closer than Dwalin ever could have imagined them.

As ridiculous as it sounds to any who know what they do, Dwalin trusts Nori. With his life and with the life of Thorin, Balin and the others.

That’s more than he’s felt for anyone since Dari.

So he follows Nori into the nearby trees and is surprised when the other Dwarf backs himself up to lean against a trunk.

“So?” Dwalin asks warily and Nori’s eyes flicker with something almost like nerves.

“I invited you out here.” He speaks. “The next move is up to you.”

Dwalin blinks in surprise because- because that’s not how tonight is supposed to go. Nori was meant to be taking charge and Dwalin wasn’t meant to have to think or have any responsibility beyond reacting and making sure Nori walked away satisfied.

To put this on Dwalin’s shoulders…

It’s a choice Dwalin hadn’t been expecting.

Because he’s not the type to pursue anyone. He’s more than content to go through life the way he wants and allow anyone who is so inclined to come to him. But now this is being left up to him and Dwalin looks at Nori and knows exactly what the other Dwarf is doing.

Both of them know full well why this is a bad idea. They know this could fall apart around their ears and ruin more than just their strange friendship, but the entire dynamic of the Company and, perhaps, this quest.

Neither of them are taking this lightly.

But Nori knew that when he invited Dwalin over here. And Dwalin knew it when he agreed to come.

“Damn you,” he growls and then he holds back no more and strides to where Nori is waiting, obviously catching the thief by surprise. Dwalin grabs his wrists to pin them up above Nori’s head, against the rough bark, and then presses further forward to slot their mouths together.

And it’s-

-it’s familiar but also nothing Dwalin has ever felt before. The warmth and the wet and the passion- Dwalin’s had that from others, and he relishes it now just as much as he had then.

But it’s also the broken keening noise Nori makes when they lose themselves in the kiss, frantic and overcome with the full force of the feelings that have built up since their first meeting, if Dwalin is being honest.

It’s the stuttering of Dwalin’s own heart in his chest and the way his blood courses hot and urgent through his veins. There’s something about this, something carnal and more than anything Dwalin’s ever felt before that gives him a moment of clear thought and causes him to pull back far enough that the two of them blink at one another in stunned disbelief.

Nori is gasping against the tree, pinned there by Dwalin’s own body, and Dwalin looks at him and thinks he’s the most tantalizing image he’s ever seen.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Nori heaves finally, “but we can sort all of that out later. For now, don’t you dare stop.”

Dwalin swallows, searches Nori’s face one last time for any sign of regret- (there’s none)- and nods and bends in again to pick up where they left off.

As long as he’s not the only one feeling this. The way that this is so much… more.

And after that, well. It’s not as if they can just _stop_.

The weeks they’re at Beorn’s are an entirely new kind of torture to Dwalin as the two of them sneak around. Soon enough everyone in the Company knows, and Dwalin and Nori both know they know, but nobody brings it up or hints at anything, especially not the two of them.

Dwalin is comfortable enough admitting that he wants Nori. Would even go far enough to say to anyone who asks that he likes Nori, genuinely, through and through.

But anything else… it’s too risky. This quest is an unusual circumstance and Dwalin isn’t willing to tie himself down to anything that might not survive if they happen to live through this madness.

The two of them aren’t compatible. Or they shouldn’t be. The fact that they apparently are, more so than Dwalin ever believed possible, requires some careful thought before he decides anything rashly.

Impulsiveness has never been his way. He’s not Thorin after all.

But when the Company splits up into groups to run from Smaug within Erebor it is Nori that Dwalin goes to stand beside. Thorin would never allow Bilbo to be in any group but his own, and Balin joins them after one last look at Dwalin, who nods in acceptance and understanding.

The two of them know how they feel about one another. If one of them is to die today then Dwalin would prefer the other survive, even if it takes splitting up to ensure it.

And while he doesn’t listen to the quick conversation Nori has with Dori and Ori, in the end Nori stands with Dwalin and the two of them run from Smaug together alone.

If they are to die then it will be together.

Thankfully they don’t die. Nobody does. And for a few days the relief is enough to tide him over for a few days.

The problem, he realizes when they are back in Erebor and Thorin is lost to Gold Sickness, is that somewhere along the way Dwalin’s fallen in love.

He realizes it after Thorin has yelled at him and implied one of them is hiding the Arkenstone. Dwalin is well on his way to giving himself a heart attack over worrying for Thorin so much. Yes, the gold is enchanting, yes the heady victory of reclaiming the Mountain sweeps them all up, but Thorin isn’t well and all of them can see it.

They just don’t know what to do.

Gandalf’s gone. Bilbo’s gone, cast out and exiled by Thorin in a fit of rage that has stunned them all, given that they all know what the pair are to one another. Even those who are still blind about the romance of Thorin’s relationship to the Hobbit have picked up on how close the two are.

Thorin nearly killing the Halfling is enough to snap them all out of their own dangerous gold-lusting thoughts and bring them back to reality.

And now there is a battle raging outside and Thorin is going so far as to swing his sword at Dwalin…

Dwalin doesn’t know what to do.

Nori and the others greet him nervously once he’s away from the throne hall.

The middle ‘Ri brother takes one look at Dwalin’s face and seems to understand immediately.

Balin on the other hand, asks, “Well?”

He shakes his head, knuckles clenched, and teeth gritted.

“Valar,” his brother mutters.

“What are we to do?” Bofur asks them all helplessly.

“What can we do?” Dwalin rebuts tonelessly. “He’s the king.”

“Aye and he’s losing his senses. If that scene with Bilbo was anything to go by-”

“Sshh!” Dwalin, Balin, Nori and the boys all hiss at once.

“Do you want him hearing you say that name right now? Watch it, or it’ll be you hanging over the ramparts next.” Dwalin growls.

Bofur stares at them all. “We have to do something.”

“He’s right, Dwalin.” Kíli says as his brother nods beside him. “Thorin might be unwell, but the rest of us can fight. We owe it to everyone.”

They all look at him, even Balin, and Dwalin resists the urge to yell or punch something. This is exactly what he doesn’t want, exactly what he detests. How Thorin has been able to lead an entire exiled kingdom for years is beyond him because these past few hours alone are enough to make Dwalin want to give up and force the responsibility onto somebody else.

Nori catches his eye and something passes between them.

“Wait on the ramparts.” The thief says and the others look to him, needing guidance and desperately accepting it from any quarter, even the least likely of Dwarves. “Go and see how Dáin and the others are faring.”

“Nori-” Dori begins but Nori meets his eye and whatever Dori sees there is enough to make him fall silent.

The older brother nods. “Alright then.”

He leads Ori away and the rest follow. Balin gives Dwalin one last concerned look and he just shakes his head, unable to give his brother the answer Dwalin knows he wants.

Thorin is still lost and he has no idea what he can do to snap him out of it. If the thought of their kin dying outside their very walls isn’t enough to bring him back to his senses then Dwalin is out of ideas.

“Hey.” Nori reaches out to take his hand and Dwalin looks up at him in surprise. “You did your best.”

“Fat lot of good it did too.” Dwalin mutters, making Nori’s grip tighten.

“You know him better than any of us, even the boys. If anybody could have gotten through to him it’s you.” His eyes are earnest and even in all of this turmoil Dwalin finds himself comforted by Nori’s honesty.

It’s something he’s realized about the other Dwarf. For all of his former suspicions, his belief that he could never trust anything Nori said to him, Dwalin has found in the past year that Nori rarely lies. He bluffs, and he does it masterfully, but Dwalin’s never seen him tell an outright lie except for the one time he denied his work in Dunland.

He thinks it might be his favourite thing about him. Especially given what he does for a living.

Now Dwalin sighs and Nori shifts. It’s only slightly, barely a shift of weight from one foot to the other, but it’s enough for Dwalin to see the offer.

He takes it.

With a step forward he’s falling into Nori’s now open arms and ducking his head to rest in the crook of Nori’s neck and shoulder. Dwalin takes a deep breath and then another, feeling his heart begin to slow ever so slightly.

“I don’t know what to do with this.” He confesses quietly. “I’ve spent so long protecting him, making sure he doesn’t get himself killed, and now- how do I fight _this_?”

Nori clutches him tighter.

“He’s my best friend.” Dwalin admits what he and Thorin have never had to say aloud before. Somehow it’s easier to do when he has his forehead leaning on Nori’s shoulder as he looks down at their feet. It’s easier to do with Nori. “Practically another brother to me, sometimes closer than Balin. We’re so similar and… I’ve known him all our lives, and I’m just supposed to watch as- as he’s slowly driven mad?” He closes his eyes, knowing almost his entire weight is on Nori now but the ‘Ri brother doesn’t budge an inch. “I can’t do that Nori.”

“Dwalin listen to me.” Nori sounds serious, his lips brush against the shell of Dwalin’s ear as he speaks lowly. “Thorin is a tough, stubborn bastard. If anyone can overcome this it’s him. We all know that.”

But Dwalin remembers Thrór and cannot feel as reassured.

“But even if he doesn’t,” Nori slowly pulls away, holding Dwalin at his shoulders and making sure their eyes hold. “You and I both know the last thing he’d want is you to drive yourself mad over this as well. We can’t lose both of you.” He’s searching Dwalin for something. “You still have people who need you, Dwalin. People you need to protect even if Thorin’s gone. The Princess Dís and her boys for a start. Your brother.” He swallows. “And you might as well add me to the list too, because don’t ask me when or how, but suddenly I need you in my life like I need air. You’re not allowed to leave me just because our king is ill.”

For the first time in weeks Dwalin feels a bit of hope in his chest. “What?”

“Oh I’m not saying more than that,” Nori grins suddenly, almost playful. “I told you a long time ago, I’m not doing all the work here.”

But he has been, Dwalin realizes suddenly. From the very beginning it’s been Nori seeking out Dwalin, drawing him into conversation, probing to get to know him and making the first step after any disagreements they have. Now here he is trying to cheer Dwalin up when he most desperately needs it, and reminding him that as much as he loves Thorin, his life has more purpose than just taking care of his best friend.

What has Dwalin done for Nori in return? Pulled him closer and pushed him away at the slightest sign someone might have seen them? Worried over what the rest might think of him being involved with a known criminal?

As if that’s all that Nori is. Mahal, he’s so much more.

“You…” He starts but trails off when he’s unable to find the words.

Are there words to convey just how much Nori means to him in this moment? If there are Dwalin doesn’t know them.

“I know.” Nori says easily, filling in his silence. “You’re lucky to have me.”

“Nori.” Dwalin says seriously, not wanting to make a joke of this, needing to give him something, anything, to show what he’s feeling.

More than gratitude and affection, more than relief. He’s been standing on the edge of a dark precipice these last few days and it’s as if Nori has just saved him from it.

He’s in love with him.

“Yeah?”

In the end all Dwalin can do is lean forward and kiss him softly. The slowness is unusual for them, they’re usually full to bursting with passion and urgency, but for this moment it’s perfect and loving and everything they need.

“Thank you,” he says seriously when he pulls away and Nori smiles, looking almost dazed.

“Come on you,” he says anyway, stepping away from Dwalin and purposely adopting a lighter and more carefree tone. “Can’t leave the others alone too long, can we?”

“Balin can handle them.” Dwalin says but he falls into step beside him anyway.

“Yeah.” Nori says and he looks at Dwalin with an expression that is too much, it touches Dwalin in his core, and he looks ahead.

“When we join this battle,” he says, because it’s going to happen, he refuses to stay caged up in here while others fight and die for them, and he knows the rest are the same, “you better do your damned best to survive. Because I intend to make it worth your while.”

Nori’s grin is wicked. “Well with incentive like that what other choice do I have?”

And of course, thankfully, narrowly, they do all survive the Battle of Five Armies.

But Dwalin, for all his bravery on the battlefield, finds that when it comes to love he’s something of a coward.

At first he finds himself giving less of his time to Nori because Thorin has come so close to death and he’s busy making sure the stubborn fool really is recovered. Not only Thorin, but Fíli and Kíli as well. Then there’s the business with Kíli and the Elf- which somehow Dwalin has been roped into. He’d actually had to give Thranduil his worst glare- which wasn’t difficult given that only Thranduil could inspire such a look of loathing from him- to deter the Elf from coming to Thorin’s tent to do only he knows what while the king was resting. Everyone in the camp had known full well that Thorin was unconscious for nearly a week after the Battle.

After Thorin is mostly healed they’re all busy with grieving and paying their respects to the dead, too building rebuilding Erebor and dealing with the Elves and Men. Dwalin barely gets a few hours sleep at a time and Nori hardly fares better. They find time for one another but somehow by silent agreement it is always when none of the others are around to see.

Though they are willing to acknowledge what this is between them now- Dwalin would fight to his dying breath to protect his relationship with Nori- neither of them are particularly keen on inviting anyone else to judge them.

Dwalin can imagine what they’ll all say. Thorin will raise an eyebrow, or frown and ask Dwalin if he’s lost his senses. Balin will try in his polite way to say the relationship isn’t wise. The others…

Well he’s not so concerned with what they think. The boys are young enough yet that they might be kinder, and Dwalin isn’t even sure if they know what it is Nori truly did in the past. Maybe Fíli, Thorin has been trying to keep his heir more involved, but he’s almost completely certain that Kíli doesn’t have a clue.

And Nori is worried about how Dori and Ori will react. Though Dwalin doesn’t get involved with any of that, he does know that Dori will likely be cynical and unintentionally judgmental, just because that seems to be his way with Nori. The two of them have had such a strained relationship for so long that it’s almost like they forget how to act any other way now.

Nori talks about his relationship with Dori very rarely, and by now it’s clear to Dwalin that of all of the touchy subjects between the pair of them, it is Nori’s feelings towards Dori that are the most personal.

(“He found out what I did.” Nori confesses in the middle of the night to Dwalin when they’re lying in the pitch-black darkness of their bedroom. Technically it’s Dwalin’s room, but Nori stays there more often than not now, so he’s given up thinking of it as his alone. Not that the others in the Company are aware of that.

“He threw me out and couldn’t bear to look at me for months. I couldn’t even explain- we needed the money. Our parents had just died and he didn’t have enough business or reputation to pay for enough food on our table.”

Dwalin had been on his back while Nori lay curled up on his side facing away from him. Still, even though he could barely see a thing he turned his head to look at Nori anyway.

“It’s only because of Ori he let me come back.”

Dwalin had turned over too and snaked his arm under Nori’s to wrap around his stomach and pull him closer.

“I already know the worst things you’ve done,” Dwalin had whispered. Nori had shivered, whether from Dwalin’s breath fanning across the back of his neck or something else, Dwalin didn’t know. And though Nori had never told him half of the things he’s done on various jobs, Dwalin can imagine. He’s seen enough to picture it and it’s more than enough to make his stomach roll at the idea of Nori being in such positions. “And I haven’t made you leave yet.”

Nori snorted though his voice was shaky. “I’d just pick your locks and get right back in.”

Dwalin chuckled a bit. “Aye, that’s likely true.” He agreed before growing serious and kissing the back of Nori’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about that from me.”

“My own brother can’t accept who I was.” Nori said quietly. “How can you?”

“Because I’m not him, no matter what you seem to think.”

“Kinky.”

Dwalin wrinkles his nose and blushes but pushes on. “And I know who you are. You’re a good Dwarf, Nori, one of the best. Despite all of the things you’ve done.”

Nori had turned around at that and their faces had been so close their noses touched lightly. “You really do believe that don’t you?”

“I know it.” Dwalin had replied, and any answer Nori might have given had been lost in a kiss.)

So they don’t tell the others.

And then Bilbo leaves.

Dwalin doesn’t know exactly what’s happened and he won’t pretend to, but he’s no fool either, especially when it comes to Thorin. The king is hopelessly in love with the Hobbit and Dwalin can’t understand why Bilbo is returning to the Shire when it’s clear he feels the same way and they’re both completely gone for each other.

He asks Thorin and gets nothing. He asks Balin and leaves their talk with more questions than he has going into it. He would have asked Bilbo too if not for the fact that he’s terrified the Halfling will burst into tears if he does.

So Bilbo leaves and Thorin is practically grief-stricken, that’s how tragic of a figure he is as he wanders Erebor and goes through his daily duties without a smile or light in his eyes.

Dwalin watches him and sees the way he nearly flinches whenever he comes into contact with Kíli and Tauriel together, the two of them obviously happy and in love, and Dwalin knows he can’t do that to his best friend. He can’t rub his own love life in Thorin’s face.

Nori doesn’t seem particularly enthusiastic about continuing to keep the two of them a secret, but he agrees easily enough, so Dwalin doesn’t think anything is amiss.

He doesn’t intend for it to be years, but soon one passes, and then the next, and Thorin is no happier than before. Dís’ arrival hasn’t helped him, Erebor’s prosperity since the Battle hasn’t cheered him up… no, the only time Dwalin sees him a tad bit lighter is after he’s been out in that damned orchard, and even then his eyes are always heavy with sadness when he comes back into the mountain.

Somehow Dwalin always manages to push away any doubts when it comes to his relationship with Nori in those five years. They keep up their façade for the others and are open and honest with each other in private.

Dwalin is happy with that. It’s more than he’s ever had before. There are no signs from Nori that he wants anything else, so Dwalin thinks everything is working out.

Over time it becomes clear that they’re not quite as sneaky as Dwalin would have liked- the Company drops hints, makes casual remarks, and the looks Balin gives him are knowing, but the two of them just laugh them off. Neither confirming nor denying, just like they had on the quest.

Balin does try to speak with him once but Dwalin remains tight-lipped. It makes Balin frustrated which at least gives Thorin some amusement.

“It’s clear there’s something going on between the two of you!” Balin pushes, always irritated at being left out of something, always having to know what’s going on. Honestly, he rivals Nori with his ability to get information. “You’re living together for Mahal’s sake!”

And well. That’s hard to deny when the two of them are standing in the sitting room that Dwalin does indeed share with Nori, with clothes that are clearly Nori’s strewn in piles to the door.

(Dwalin had been a bit impatient getting them off of the other Dwarf last night, that’s all.)

Still he stays strong. “It’s none of your business Balin.”

For a moment Balin actually seems hurt. “You’re my brother. If you’re happy don’t I have a right to know the cause of it?”

That had been enough to kill Dwalin’s amusement and make him feel a bit bad. “You do. And you know I’m happy and it seems clear you know why.”

“Then what is the point of pretending it’s not happening?” Balin asks in confusion.

Dwalin looks away. “I’m not pretending anything. As soon as there’s something to tell I will. Right now… well, there are more important things going on, isn’t there?”

A shadow crosses Balin’s face as he slowly replies. “Aye, perhaps.”

“Exactly.” Dwalin says. “I hardly want to add anymore relationship drama to everyone’s lives. And there are some,” he says significantly, “who might prefer not to have another couple about.”

From his expression it’s clear Balin understands. Thorin’s unhappiness is weighing heavily on all of them.

“Very well brother.” He hesitates. “But I want you to know that I’m happy for you.”

Dwalin tries not to let him see how much that means to him. “Thank you.”

And that is where the two of them leave things, though Balin’s looks get no less subtle and come far more often whenever Dwalin catches himself watching Nori a beat too long around the others. Nothing is confirmed and they let the others speculate, happy to retain their privacy for a bit longer.

Besides, Nori is busy too. He journeys across Arda to gather intelligence and employ some more Dwarves for Thorin. Though their partings are an ache in Dwalin’s side he cannot lie and say he doesn’t relish their reunions.

Nori even goes to stay with Bilbo once, nearly three years after the Hobbit’s left. From what he tells Dwalin, Bilbo still seems just as heartbroken as Thorin, though he puts more effort into trying to appear otherwise.

Then Kíli and Tauriel are announcing their engagement and Thorin is spending more time in the orchard than ever. Dwalin is swept up in the drama- spoken and unspoken- going on around them and once more he and Nori just… don’t seem to be a pressing concern.

They’re doing good, the two of them. Dwalin is happy. Compared to everyone around them he thinks they’re doing better than most.

When Bilbo returns that seems truer than ever. And though it seems with Bilbo’s arrival comes Nori making more overt references to their relationship- something he has always done, but never quite so often or so blatantly- still nothing is ever outright confirmed by either of them.

And then the night they find Alto in Bilbo’s rooms things come to a head.

They have both taken Alto down to the dungeons. Dwalin took every pleasure in chaining the Dwarf to the wall and questioning him. He works in tandem with Nori, trying to draw out more information, but in the end they leave with nothing more than what was said in Bilbo’s rooms. They return to their chambers after leaving Xado and Gudu to guard Alto for the night.

It’s clear Nori’s unhappy and Dwalin knows some of that unhappiness is directed at him. He was rough with Alto, perhaps a tad too much, and Nori had snapped at him more than once to ease up.

Dwalin only used it to further his own tactic of having him be the bad guard and Nori the good and inviting confidante, but obviously Alto had known exactly what they were doing. He’d remained tightlipped.

As they lock the door to their own rooms behind them Dwalin tries to stop Nori with a touch to his wrist. “Hey.”

Nori keeps moving towards the bedroom. It’s late, well past midnight, and they’re both exhausted but Dwalin has no intention of sleeping. There’s too much for him to do.

“Are you alright?”

That makes Nori stop and he turns to stare at Dwalin in anger. “What?”

“Are-”

“No, Dwalin, I heard you.” Nori shakes his head in disbelief. “No. No, I’m not alright.”

Dwalin closes his mouth and tries to plan his next words carefully.

“I’m sure tomorrow he’ll come to his senses and reveal more.”

“If he’s still alive tomorrow,” Nori mutters and scrubs his hands over his face. “If I didn’t know how well those cells are guarded I would have stayed down with him myself to make sure Hugin doesn’t send someone else to finish him off.”

Dwalin says nothing but Nori reads his unspoken silence.

“Oh, but of course you’re thinking that wouldn’t be so bad given he’s been condemned to death anyway!”

Dwalin straightens a bit. “He tried to kill Bilbo-”

“No he didn’t!” Nori yells, pacing away. “He didn’t, Dwalin, and you know how I know that? Because if he’d tried he would have succeeded. Bilbo would be dead. Alto knew exactly what he was doing when he allowed Bilbo to wake up, when he _purposely woke him up_ , he knew exactly what would be in store for him. He willingly handed himself over to you and Thorin to try and help us and in return Thorin is sentencing him to death?”

“He’s a criminal.”

Nori looks at him in disgust. “Don’t forget who you’re talking to,” he says before turning away. His breath goes out of him in a whoosh, as if he’s lost his anger and strength to argue in that split moment. “When Dori kicked me out it was Alto I went to stay with. He helped me when I had nobody else to turn to, when I was alone and still grieving my parents, my relationship with Dori-”

Nori cuts himself off. “He taught me everything I know and even after that he was still there for me. Never once did it feel like he used me and cast me aside.”

Dwalin stiffens. “You two worked together?”

“We-” Nori catches himself and looks at him. “Yes. We did, more than once. In fact for a while… there was a time…”

Dwalin swallows as the realization settles on him heavily. “You loved him.”

Nori looks away. “I did. But it wasn’t- it’s not like that exactly. We were close and it just happened. And yeah, I loved him, but it wasn’t romantic.”

For a moment Dwalin almost asks if Nori would consider what they have to be romantic, but he stops himself. He isn’t sure what the answer would be.

With effort he pulls his attention back to the conversation at hand.

“What are you saying?”

“That he’s a good Dwarf, Dwalin.” Nori looks at him beseechingly. “His parents died too, not long after mine, and he had to provide for his siblings just like I did. The two of us, we’re not so different.”

But Dwalin can’t believe that.

“It’s not fair,” Nori says. “It’s not fair that you’re all willing to forgive me and not him. Our positions could easily be reversed, it could be me in that cell-”

“Don’t Nori.” Dwalin drags his hands down his face. It’s all too easy to picture what Nori is saying. “You chose to come on the quest and prove yourself.”

“Only because Ori was going.”

Dwalin meets his eyes. “You never attacked a member of the royal family.”

“Bilbo-”

“Is as good as,” Dwalin scowls. “Which you know full well. It’s not just Thorin who cares about him, we do too.”

“I know.” Nori looks down and sighs. “I failed him tonight and that doesn’t escape me, Dwalin, I’m taking this seriously. Nothing like this is going to happen again, not if I have any say in the matter. But Bilbo isn’t actually hurt. Alto changed his mind.”

“That could be a ploy. Some kind of trick.” Dwalin swallows. “Depending how long it’s been since the two of you have seen one another-”

“Years.” Nori says faintly. “Even before the quest it was a while. We went our separate ways and never really looked back.”

That puts Dwalin at ease somewhat. “Well then. It might be hard to think about but maybe he has changed from the Dwarf you knew-”

“No.” Nori’s voice brooks no argument. “No, I _know_ him.”

“You can’t.” Dwalin says back without thinking. “Years of no contact means anything could have changed. Especially in your- his line of work.”

Nori’s eyes flash. “What does that mean?”

Dwalin hesitates before just pushing on. “Don’t pretend you don’t know. You lot do what you have to do, crossing lines and then redrawing them, because you feel you have no choice. You’ve told me as much before. Why is it so impossible that Alto’s gone so far over the line that it can’t be redrawn?”

“Because I know him.” Nori says. “And he’s not like that.”

“Nori-”

“Even if you can’t trust him and his actions, then at least trust me. I know him. I have for a long time. He doesn’t deserve to die.”

Dwalin hesitates. “Thorin’s made his decision.”

Nori stares at him in disappointment. “Right. Right then.”

He turns and heads into their bedroom and Dwalin follows. “What are you doing?”

“Getting some clothes.” Nori says and then stops. “Actually, you know what? What I’m wearing is fine.”

“Why do you need clothes?” Dwalin asks in confusion as Nori brushes past him forcefully.

“I’m staying with Dori and Ori tonight.”

“Hey, wait a minute!” Dwalin tries to grab his arm but Nori is too quick. “You don’t have to do that-”

“Yeah, Dwalin, I really do.”

“Come on-”

“Why are you always willing to have everyone’s backs but mine?” Nori whirls around and yells at him suddenly, making Dwalin come to a stop and stare at him. “Dammit, Dwalin, why can’t you just _be_ _there_ for me?”

He swallows and feels as if he’s been struck. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve never admitted what we are,” Nori accuses him. “It’s like you _can’t_. And for a while I guess I was fine with it, I could rationalize you being unsure, maybe even ashamed, and wanting to keep this a secret. The sneaking around was fun and I enjoyed it too. But Valar, now I just feel _dirty_. Half the time we’re in front of other people you don’t even acknowledge me, you never take my side, you never stick up for me or- and I’m sick of it.”

“What does- Don’t turn this into something it isn’t.” Dwalin growls. “We’re not talking about us.”

“Of course we are!” Nori yells. “You take the opposite side from me in any argument involving the others just because you think if we agree it will prove we’re in a relationship! But Alto is the closest thing I had to a best friend growing up, Dwalin. It’s like you and Thorin, don’t you get that? And I’ve always let you put Thorin first, put him before me, I’ve understood that, so why can’t you be there for me and help me do the same with Alto right now? Why can’t you trust me when I tell you he doesn’t deserve to die? Why can’t you just take my side because it's me asking you to?”

“Don’t you compare him to Thorin,” Dwalin shouts back. “He’s a criminal, Nori, a murderer. This is a matter of state and you would have me break the law-”

“I would have you give him the same benefit of the doubt you’ve given me!” Nori’s chest is heaving. “Or did you just say all of that to get to the cock between my legs? Was that all a lie and you still just think of me as a no-good criminal who can’t change?”

Dwalin flinches. “You know it isn’t a lie.”

“Do I?” Nori challenges. “Because right now I am begging you to try and convince Thorin to let Alto go. He listens to you, more than anyone except Bilbo and his blood family. You got through to him with the Dragon sickness and you can again now.”

Dwalin stares at him helplessly.

“I’m begging you, Dwalin.” Nori pleads. “I’ve never begged you for anything before, not my own freedom or my life, not for your help in anything. I know you love your job and have your values, I know there’s lines you refuse to cross, and I’m not asking you to break any of them. I’m asking you to believe me when I tell you Alto is a good person who doesn’t deserve to die for saving Bilbo’s life.”

“Nori please.” Now Dwalin is the one begging. Suddenly it’s clear this is far more important than he’d initially realized. “You know I can’t- he almost killed Bilbo, Nori, anyone else and Thorin might be able to let it go, but- it’s _Bilbo_.”

“Bilbo agrees with me.”

“Then go and ask him to convince Thorin!” Dwalin cries. “I… I can’t.”

Nori’s face shutters. “Because you don’t believe me.”

He hesitates again.

“Don’t tell me this is because you’re jealous.”

“Jealous?” Now Dwalin’s anger sparks. “I thought you knew me better than that. You really think I’d allow my emotions to influence decisions when it comes to my work and what I do?”

Nori doesn’t say anything but he does look a bit shame faced.

“Besides,” Dwalin crosses his arms. “Do I have any _reason_ to be jealous?”

Nori’s lips part slightly and he looks away. “No.”

“No.” Dwalin says and feels something ease in him some more, though it doesn’t make him feel much better. “This is who I am Nori, and you knew that all along. What he agreed to was wrong, and though he didn’t hurt Bilbo he did attack Feri.”

“And I’m not saying you should just let him walk around Erebor with no repercussions! I’m saying he doesn’t deserve to die!”

Dwalin doesn’t know if he agrees with that or not. “That’s not my choice to make.”

“No, your choice is whether you’ll side with me or Thorin.” Nori’s eyes burn. “I know you were raised as a noble alongside Thorin and the others, I know how strong your friendship is with him. But if you truly care about me you’ll consider my thoughts on this too. Stop worrying so much about what the others will think of us and just- do the right thing.”

Dwalin refuses to let Nori see how hard those words hit him. “I am. But one character witness isn’t much compared to what we know he was intending to do.”

“Even if I’m the witness?”

Dwalin looks back at him. “Nori, he’s a criminal. An assassin. You both said yourselves he’s second only to you-”

“Don’t.” Nori cuts him off swiftly. “Don’t throw our words in my face. Valar, I thought you were better than the rest of them. I thought you were different.” His eyes rake Dwalin over, up and down, in disgust. “You’re a coward. You know what the right thing to do is and you’re not going to try. Not even for me.”

“I can’t break the law just for you Nori.”

“Yeah.” Nori says and he just sounds sad now. Somehow that hurts Dwalin more than anything else. “Silly me for thinking you might, huh?”

He turns to leave but Dwalin stops him. “Wait.”

Nori stops, looking back with a raised eyebrow, and everything Dwalin wants to say to him dies on the tip of his tongue.

“You can sleep here.” He nods towards their bedroom. “I’m going back to guard him for the night.”

Nori’s brows crease. “You need sleep too.”

“You want him protected.” Dwalin grumbles, uncomfortable admitting it with their previous words hanging between them. “I’m the only one you’ll trust to do it. Besides,” he sighs, “there’s other things I can sort out.”

Nori doesn’t say anything and Dwalin waits only a moment more before he leaves him standing there alone in the middle of their apartments.

His stomach is churning the entire time. Nori’s words are ringing in his ears.

And he does make an effort to talk with Alto again. To be nice even, or at least nicer. But the other Dwarf gives him nothing to persuade Dwalin that Nori isn’t being rash about this.

It’s strange, Dwalin thinks as he talks to him. He’s never been in situation where he has to interact with an ex-lover of the person he’s currently with. A rival of sorts.

And maybe Nori wasn’t entirely wrong in asking Dwalin if he was allowing his emotions to cloud his judgement. There is a bit of jealousy involved, mostly from the fact that in all his years of knowing Nori, the other Dwarf has never once mentioned the name Alto to him.

They’ve discussed past relationships, and it’s true Nori has mentioned his past affairs have mostly been with people he considers casual acquaintances or friends. Nothing serious or long term.

But he’s also said Alto is the closest thing to a best friend he’s ever had. A relationship strong enough that he’d compared it to Dwalin and Thorin.

There’s also something to be said- Dwalin knows about the life Nori’s led. He knows what kind of things he’s done and some of the worst experiences he’s gone through from his work.

But more than anything he understands it from where he stands on the other side of the law. Obviously Nori and Alto have more similar views than Nori and Dwalin.

It all just makes him… uncomfortable.

Dwalin didn’t lie though. He’s a professional who knows how to compartmentalize, even when Nori and Thorin are involved. He’ll observe and make up his own mind.

He unchains Alto anyway after deciding the other Dwarf will give him nothing useful, allowing him to use the chamber pot and settle on the cot in the room. There’s not much in the way of comfort and there’s only a few hours before dawn will break and Alto will have to get up and speak to Thorin and the others, but some sleep is better than nothing. Dwalin has a feeling Alto knows that well.

“You get one pillow,” Dwalin says while handing it over.

“No blanket?”

“So you can make a noose?” Dwalin’s learned these things the hard way. “A pillow. That’s it.”

Alto nods. He doesn’t seem like a bad Dwarf, at least not just from speaking to him. In fact, if Dwalin had met him in other circumstances he suspects he’d rather like him and the unassuming way he takes things.

“So.” Alto’s voice is already sounding better from when Thorin choked him earlier. “You and Nori huh?”

Dwalin freezes.

Alto laughs. “Don’t look like that, I don’t care. I’m sure Nori told you things between us were never serious. Not like that at least.”

He unsticks his tongue from his mouth, unhappy at being so caught off guard and feeling worse at Alto’s mistaken assumption. “I- right.”

Alto’s face fills with understanding. “Or maybe he didn’t.”

The guard takes a step back, not liking how easily Alto is reading him. “I don’t have the time to talk to you about my relationship.”

“I don’t mean to be insulting.” He says easily. “I just know what Nori’s like, that’s all. He keeps things close to himself.”

Dwalin isn’t endeared. “He obviously told you we’re seeing one another.”

“Oh gods no,” Alto shakes his head. “You think in all that mess in the Hobbit’s rooms and after he took the time to share something as personal as that? No, the only reason I could tell is because it was written all over his face.”

Dwalin stops again but this time he does give Alto some consideration. “What do you mean?”

"Well you’ll know,” Alto is busy messing with his pillow and so doesn’t see Dwalin’s expression. “For a Dwarf so good at hiding his feelings I’ve never seen him look so lovestruck.”

He finds himself shocked quiet again.

“The way he kept looking at you up in the Hobbit’s rooms. Checking your reactions to things, waiting for you to speak, to not. He cared more about your reaction than anyone else’s.”

And maybe that should reassure Dwalin but all it does is make him feel worse. “You noticed all of that?”

“It’s my job to notice things like that. Before I never got much from him. I thought Nori was vulnerable about two things, his brothers. Now I can see you’re the third.”

Dwalin thinks back to what Nori had said earlier, about feeling like Dwalin’s dirty secret. Of how he was so desperate for Dwalin to prioritize him and finally make an effort for Nori without worrying about why others might think he was doing it.

Alto obviously sees his consternation. “Or maybe not. Maybe I’m imagining things. My brain did lose its oxygen supply for a bit there.”

Dwalin’s mouth tastes bitter. “You obviously know him better than I do.”

Alto looks back at him, assessing. “Alright look.”

Dwalin’s eyes shoot back up to him.

“If I was being smart about this I’d be using this obvious insecurity of yours to manipulate you into getting me out of here.” Alto says bluntly. “But apparently I’m not being smart about anything tonight, given that I’ve voluntarily ended up in a jail cell with the king’s condemnation hanging heavy over my head, so I’m gonna help you instead because Nori’s been a real friend to me in a life without many friends. So listen up.

“I can see you’re all gloomy and I assume it’s because you and Nori are fighting over me. Or you’re the jealous type. Whatever it is… get over it, alright?”

Dwalin growls. “Easier said than done.”

“I bet. But still doable. If you’re arguing over me… well I don’t know, but I can promise I’m not a threat to your relationship if that’s what you’re worried about. I have someone too, a Dwarrowdam I love.” His face flickers in pain for a moment. “And like I said, it was never like that between Nori and I.”

“I don’t care one lick about how you feel.” Dwalin says but it lacks his usual bite.

Alto nods. “Then I can tell you Nori feels the same. We’re friends, good friends, but nothing more. And friendship is rare for Dwarves like us, which is why he might be particularly desperate to try and save me.”

He swallows. “I can’t break the law just because Nori asks me to.”

Alto nods in understanding. “But from what I know of Nori… is he asking you to?”

And one last time Dwalin freezes as the question really sinks in.

What has Nori requested of him, really? To try and understand where Alto is coming from and treat him fairly. To speak with Thorin, because even Dwalin is the first to admit Thorin allows his emotions to cloud his judgement, especially where Bilbo is concerned, and Dwalin has developed a knack for cutting through the bullshit.

He’s asked Dwalin to stop hiding the fact that they’ve been together for years and stop shying away from any form of public commitment or support.

Assuming Nori’s right and Alto really isn’t that bad, then none of that would be helping someone who doesn’t deserve it. It’s not breaking the law.

What had Nori said? That Dwalin didn’t believe him, or trust his judgement when it came to Alto. Even though out of all of them Nori is the one who knows him best.

Dwalin swallows. Alto’s right.

That only makes Dwalin feel worse.

He meets the criminal’s eyes. “Make yourself comfortable. Tomorrow you’ll have to be chained again, for visitors.”

Alto accepts the end of the conversation with grace. “Alright.”

Dwalin pauses. “Goodnight.”

Alto dip his head. “Until tomorrow.”

Then Dwalin leaves to situate himself outside Alto’s cell door and begins to mentally plan the guard shifts for Thorin, Bilbo, Dís, the boys and the jail for the next week.

If nothing else, it distracts him from the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Freya comes by eventually to speak with him and Dwalin instructs her as best he can. Obviously Thorin and the others will want to speak with Alto tomorrow, so he tells her to be ready for that. He also tells her to make sure Alto is chained before Thorin comes. In fact, as soon as Dwalin is called away to debrief Thorin whenever the king wakes, Alto should be woken up and bound again.

“He’s a dangerous one.” Dwalin tells her quietly. “And there might be other people who come down to speak with him.”

Freya frowns. “We can stop them surely.”

“Don’t stop them.” Dwalin instructs. “He’s in this cell for a reason. Allow the visitors to see him, let the guards give them space- one of the guards can leave, in fact. Have them go in the back room to better listen in on what’s said.”

Freya looks at him carefully. “An intelligence operation then?”

“As best you can.” Dwalin confirms. “We’re taking some risks with this, but they’re risks that the prisoner is aware of, so that should help us.”

“Sir,” she lowers her voice, “I understand our options are limited here but he’s a prisoner. Are you sure he should be trusted?”

“No. But that’s why I need you and the guards to do your best to go along with what happens and report back as much as possible.” He looks away. “We were caught unawares and now we’re scrambling. I don’t like it, but it’s the best we can do today until we figure out more.”

“Understood.” She says and Dwalin nods at her in silent thanks.

He likes Freya, enough to have personally sent a letter asking her to consider moving from the Blue Mountains to Erebor. Her agreeing was one of the best things to happen to the Lonely Mountain in the years since the Battle.

A lot of Dwarves had made the move in fact. Lila being one of them. She’s gone from a passing acquaintance of Nori’s to one of Dwalin’s most trusted guards. Now she’s one of Thorin’s personal sentries, a position Dwalin doesn’t bestow lightly.

The reminder of Nori makes his mood darken further.

Freya leaves to focus on her own duties and soon the night shift guards are leaving at the arrival of their replacements. Dwalin sighs and nods at Sazeed as he walks by to presumably speak with Freya.

Eventually he leaves to go to the meeting with Thorin. Nori is already sitting in wait in the king’s office and when Dwalin arrives Nori looks him up and down quickly before turning away.

“Did you sleep at all?”

Dwalin grunts and chooses to stand beside the doorway, giving himself enough of a reprieve to lean against the wall rather than ramrod straight like usual. Now that Nori mentions it he notices just how tired he’s grown.

Still, he has more important things to deal with.

“I wouldn’t be much of a guard if I did, now would I?”

Nori says nothing at that and heavy silence falls on them both until Thorin, Bilbo and Balin come in- from Thorin’s personal chambers.

Dwalin’s eyes follow the Hobbit as he trails just behind Thorin.

Interesting. Maybe some progress is being made there after all.

He won’t lie- being shut out of the following events of the day hurts. Allowing all of them- the three people he cares for most in all of Middle-Earth- to go down to those cells without him there to make sure they don’t get injured is difficult.

But Dwalin knows that a tired warrior is almost as ineffective as a bad one, and so he goes back to his rooms and gets ready to sleep. It heartens him to see the bed’s been slept in, that Nori really did stay, and Dwalin falls asleep wondering if it will be him who updates him when he wakes up.

He gets his answer when Nori gently shakes him awake. “Hey.”

There’s only two people who can wake Dwalin without him attacking them, even if he’s still half-asleep, and Nori is lucky he’s one of them. Still he tenses as Nori sits up straight beside him and Dwalin pulls himself up so they’re of equal height.

“What happened?” He asks immediately, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“We were right,” Nori is looking at him softly, almost tender, and Dwalin is reminded of Alto’s words from earlier this morning. “Hugin was there.”

“ _What_?” Dwalin sits up straight. “Are you alright? Is everyone alright? Did he try something?”

“Everyone’s fine.” Nori puts his hands on his chest to push him back down and soothe him. “He talked to Alto, but we assumed he would. He just behaved far stupider than we anticipated.”

Dwalin raises an eyebrow.

Nori actually grins. “Well we ran into him on the stairs on our way down…”

As Nori explains Dwalin actually finds himself huffing in laughter at how obvious it is Hugin is panicking and the Dwarf’s stupidity. Nori grins back. Their humour doesn’t last long however as soon as they remember the gravity of their situation.

“And Thorin spoke with Alto.”

“ _Alone_?”

Nori shoots him an irritated look. “Yes. And he was fine because Alto isn’t planning on hurting anyone.”

Dwalin sighs. “Nori-”

“Not now. Please.”

Dwalin lets his mouth fall closed. He is dreading their impending discussion just as much as Nori.

“Alto’s told him that Hugin has taken the Dwarrowdam he’s seeing and hidden her somewhere. That he’s using her as leverage against him.”

Dwalin sits up again in outrage. “ _What_?”

This time Nori doesn’t push him back. “Yes.”

Dwalin doesn’t need him to. At Nori’s confirmation his rage is overpowered by shock and he leans back again. “Here in Erebor?”

Nori nods. “Most likely.”

Right.

Another failure on Dwalin’s part.

“Dammit!” He roars and clenches his fists in the bedsheets.

“Dwalin,” Nori is still speaking in that calm and measured voice. “This isn’t your fault.”

“Isn’t it?” He asks rhetorically. “I’m head of the guard, Nori. Head of security here in the Mountain. It’s my job to keep us safe.”

“You can’t protect every single person living here.”

“I can do a better damn job than I have been apparently.” Dwalin looks up at the ceiling. “Bilbo’s rooms were infiltrated. Dwarves are being taken from right under our noses without anyone noticing. Without _me_ noticing.”

“You are one Dwarf.” Nori takes one of his hands and works at getting Dwalin to unclench it. “Nobody can do all of that.”

“I should. It’s what people are counting on me for.” He looks down at the blankets across his lap and pushes them down in disgust. “And here I am napping of all things-”

“You need your sleep!”

“I need to put these criminals behind bars or have them executed!” Dwalin yells back, quickly yanking on his trousers and other clothing. “Why I let you all pressure me into taking a break-”

“Because you would have passed out otherwise!” Nori cries. “Dwalin, be serious.”

“I am!” He whirls around to face Nori. “Last night Thorin said I’ve been distracted. That I’ve let my duties slip. Obviously he’s right.”

Nori flinches. “He said that _I’ve_ been distracted.”

“Well it’s the same thing isn’t it?” Dwalin asks dully. “Me distracting you, you distracting me. The result is the same.”

“Dwalin-”

“We failed.”

Nori’s eyes flare. “I failed. It was my responsibility to know Alto was here in Erebor and he slipped past me anyway. That has nothing to do with you.”

“I-”

“Was not the one guarding Bilbo. Or responsible for betraying Erebor.” He takes a breath. “And if you’re so convinced that us sharing a bed is what’s caused this whole mess- and not Hugin, who actually is at the heart of this- then maybe we should stop. Is that what you’re suggesting?”

Dwalin freezes. “What?”

But Nori is shaking his head. “You know, maybe you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and start feeling sorry for those whose lives are actually at risk right now. Bilbo. Tauriel. Alto and his Dwarrowdam Osha.”

“I’m not feeling sorry-”

“Then do something!” Nori yells. “Stop letting Thorin’s angry words- words that he didn’t even mean, we all know how he is- stop you from doing what you know is right! Talk to him! Get him to see sense!”

Dwalin starts moving towards the door, fed up with the conversation. “We have more important things to deal with right now.”

He only stops when he notices Nori isn’t following him. When he looks back the other Dwarf is looking at him in disappointment again.

“That was the wrong answer Dwalin.”

He brushes past him and leaves.

* * *

They continue like that for days. Sometimes they make it through a day without addressing the disagreement, too busy caught up in everything else going on, but then others they can’t make it five minutes in one another’s company without one of them storming off.

Dwalin takes night shifts in Thorin’s guard or down at the cells when he can. Sometimes, if the fight is particularly bad, Nori stays with Dori and Ori.

And then the trial comes. Followed by the execution.

Dwalin can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Thorin break down, and in the moments after the execution he can see his friend well on his way to losing it. Hugin’s body lies on the platform and Thorin stares at it without blinking while blood drips from him.

He tries his best to snap him out of it but more than anything what Thorin needs is a distraction. Which he’ll only allow if he thinks things are being taken care of here.

“Nori and I will handle it. This is what we do Thorin. Go. Clean yourself off.”

He meets Bilbo’s eyes and the Hobbit scrambles up from floor level to stand at Thorin’s side. Between the two of them they get Thorin to go, sparing the possibility of Thorin’s vulnerability being seen by the general public.

Nori comes up to stand with him as soon as Thorin goes.

Dwalin had offered his services up naturally and without thinking. It’s only when he meets Nori’s eyes that he realizes Thorin was right. This isn’t Nori’s job.

“You don’t have to-”

“I do.” Nori looks at him in understanding. “You said it yourself: this is what we do. Clean up other people’s messes.”

The words jolt Dwalin, reminding him of those that had passed between them years ago. He blinks.

And of course Nori had been right back then. Something Dwalin has come to understand without consciously realizing it. Dwalin cleans up the mess of criminals, any mess Thorin cannot deal with or is unaware of- royalty can be ignorant at times- or any matters that involve violence. Nori has dealt with people others wanted out of the picture, cleaning up both public and private messes. He has as much experience with this kind of thing as Dwalin.

“You’re right.” He says quietly and then nods at Hugin’s legs. “You take that end.”

It’s as chivalrous as he can be, he thinks while he moves to grab Hugin’s wrists, taking care to avoid the area near his neck.

Surprisingly Bifur is the one who gathers the head, wrapping it up in a cloth found from somewhere and following them as they make their way off the platform to the waiting litter.

On it lies another cloth and Dwalin and Nori wrap the body quickly. Thoughtless and efficient. Then Dwalin takes the proffered head from Bifur and places it on there too.

He and Nori meet eyes and after a silent count they lift.

It takes nearly over an hour to get outside, find a spot far enough away and set fire to the body. They stand and watch it burn on the rock for a bit, though there’s no chance of fire spreading here on the Mountain.

Tomorrow Dwalin will return to kick the ashes, scattering them in the wind. After that this will finally all be over.

Now though he watches the flames lick at the sheet and the corpse within and he finds his mouth moving.

“Do you think things will be better now?”

Nori actually reaches out and takes his hand. “I hope so.”

Their hands disentangle moments later, but that is enough to make Dwalin feel a little better after the morning they’ve all had.

* * *

He grabs lunch quickly and is in his rooms trying to sort out the next guard schedule when Thorin bursts in.

“Come on. We’re going to spar.”

Dwalin only needs to take one look at his face- tense and upset- to nod. “Aye, let’s go then.”

It doesn’t take long for Thorin to reveal what it is that’s got him so upset. Bilbo wants Alto released and Thorin keeps refusing.

Dwalin understands his friend’s position all too well.

As he and Thorin talk Dwalin watches his friend and thinks about what they’re actually discussing.

Another Dwarf’s life. Alto’s life. A Dwarf that Dwalin has spoken with, that he has things in common with; even if that commonality is Nori, it’s enough that Dwalin feels a small sense of kinship with him.

A Dwarf Nori cares for, platonically or not.

After witnessing Hugin’s disgrace and death Dwalin has no wish to see any more. They had even let Sochy leave with her life, and her actions are far worse than Alto’s aborted attempt, if one looked at things impartially.

The problem, of course, is that Thorin is anything but impartial when it comes to threats to Bilbo’s life.

Dwalin makes his decision.

He tells Thorin that Nori is mad at him too. “Usually it wouldn’t bother me so much but this time- well. This time I’m not so sure we’re in the right, Thorin.”

Thorin looks at him in surprise. Dwalin shifts under the scrutiny, knowing what his best friend is thinking.

Dwalin has always been a stickler for the law, always been definite when it comes to right and wrong. He doesn’t see grey areas, only the good and the bad.

“Don’t tell me celibacy is affecting your reasoning.”

“Don’t push it.” Dwalin growls, not allowing himself to be embarrassed. Why should he be at this point? Nori’s right. Everybody already knows about them anyway, the only one pretending they’re anything other than they are is Dwalin. And he was the one who just brought up to Thorin that fighting with Nori bothers him.

He pushes that train of thought away. “And don’t be a twat. You know that’s not what this is. Usually I’m as resolute as you are, things are black and white and decisions are easy to make, even the tough ones. That’s why I’m not the king. But this… I don’t know, Thorin. He didn’t actually hurt Bilbo.”

“He came far too close to it.”

“I don’t disagree. But he woke him up. He told us everything.” Dwalin can’t help but scowl because he already knows that by the end of this Alto is going to go free. Even if it’s what he wants there’s a small part of him that thinks… it might be easier if it wasn’t the case.

But then he thinks of how Nori would feel and is immediately filled with shame.

“If he’d come directly to you or I and done the same thing you’d probably be rewarding him.”

Thorin muses to himself for a bit. “You’re saying Nori is right. My emotions are clouding my judgement.”

Dwalin swallows, the point hitting a bit too close to home. “I’m saying be careful and make sure they aren’t. You know I care for the Hobbit too. We all do, Nori included in that. Maybe the two of us are still being overprotective of him just like we’ve always been. Bilbo himself wants Alto released, doesn’t he?”

“He does.” Thorin moves to go and sit in one of the chairs beside the training floor. “But Dwalin even if I don’t kill him, he’s a danger to Erebor. An assassin for hire? I can’t just let him go free.”

“No.” Dwalin’s brows furrow. “That’s where the problems lie.”

Thorin lets out a frustrated noise and Dwalin watches as he drags his hands over his face.

He can sympathize.

“Usually I would trust Bilbo’s judgement.” Thorin says.

“And I would trust Nori’s.”

“One pair of us is being emotional about this.” Dwalin knows what is coming even before Thorin continues. “I wonder… perhaps I have not been as impartial as I should have been.”

He snorts even as something eases in him at having Thorin voice what Dwalin is now thinking. Rather than address that he teases. “You? Allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement?”

“Don’t push it.” He repeats Dwalin’s earlier warning. “It _is_ us in the wrong, isn’t it?”

Thorin isn’t letting him move on from the subject so quickly and his gaze makes Dwalin shift in discomfort. “It might be.”

“I know why I’m overreacting. What is it about this that’s effecting you so much?”

He can’t hold back his scowl at that. He doesn’t talk about his feelings much and Thorin knows that full well. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Explain it to me like I’m in my twenties.”

“Ha. Sometimes I wonder if your mind ever did develop past then.”

“Dwalin.”

Dwalin sighs and moves to sit in the chair beside him. He speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully. “It’s bad enough that the menace got past my guards and in a position to seriously hurt Bilbo, if he’d been so inclined. That’s a blow to my pride and a threat to someone I care about. But... I know what he was to Nori, once.”

“Ah.” Thorin’s voice is sympathetic and Dwalin resolutely looks away. “More than friends, then?”

Dwalin isn’t happy with the reminder of just how much he _doesn’t know_. Nori and Alto both say there’s only friendship between them, that the sex was just physical, and Dwalin would normally have no trouble believing that.

But the way Alto seems to know Nori so much better than Dwalin does…

Alto was right. It’s an insecurity Dwalin doesn’t like, one that’s making him doubt things he shouldn’t be concerned about. It’s making him react differently to this situation than he usually would.

“I’m not exactly sure, but it’s likely, even if it was only casual. It’s more the fact that I knew absolutely nothing from Nori about him until the night he broke into Bilbo’s chambers.”

“Well.” Thorin radiates discomfort as well which makes Dwalin feel only slightly better. At least he isn’t suffering alone. “Sometimes talk of past entanglements isn’t… the most easily broached. If it did come to that,” Thorin continues slowly. “You could not… be open to an arrangement between the three of you?”

Dwalin knows his answer immediately. “He’s a criminal, Thorin.”

“So is Nori.” Thorin says pointedly.

Dwalin catches his tongue, unsure of how to respond. How can he explain to everyone that Nori isn’t like the others. That it only took Dwalin one look at him to know that. What can he say to explain their relationship that won’t make him look like a hypocrite?

And that’s been the problem all along, hasn’t it? All this time, the reason Dwalin hasn’t wanted to admit what they are and publicly announce what they are, is because he hasn’t wanted to deal with the judgement that will come from him, Head of the Guard, falling in love with a known criminal.

Dwalin looks at Alto and feels nothing, no spark or intrigue. Nothing that he felt the first time he met Nori.

Thorin’s suggestion is a possibility for some, Dwalin knows, some Dwarven couples come to arrangements that work for them, but Dwalin isn’t one of them.

In the end he sticks with simplicity. Let Thorin ask if he needs.

“Yes, but Nori is… different.”

Dwalin sighs.

“It would be easier if I thought he was rotten like Hugin and the others.” He says, meaning Alto. “But from what Nori’s told me, the two of them are… similar. Criminals from circumstance and necessity. Alto was there for him back when his parents died and he needed to help feed their family.” He catches himself, cursing his loose tongue as he looks at Thorin in warning. “Not a word of that to anybody else.”

Nori has barely told Dwalin anything about that time in his life. The last thing he’ll want is Thorin knowing his secrets because Dwalin lost himself in blabbing. Even if Thorin has likely guessed most of it already anyway.

“No.” Thorin says easily and Dwalin relaxes. “You realize none of this is making my decision any easier.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Dwalin grumbles. He _hates_ disagreeing with Nori. It happens far less often than some might expect of them. “Look, Alto only goes to trial if you demand it. Otherwise your judgement is all we need. You heard what he said to us, and I saw your face after you spoke with him. You were already unsure.”

“He was…convincingly earnest.”

“Hmm.” Dwalin knows just how earnest Alto can be, he’s been on the receiving end of it as well.

“Don’t hmm me.”

“Well what do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me to punish a criminal in this kingdom appropriately, not to let him go because those we love wish us to.”

“Ah. Bad luck there then.”

Dwalin watches as Thorin hides his face in his hands.

There. At least that’s done.

Now he just has to fix the rest of this mess with him and Nori.

Which is easier said than done.

He hangs his head too.

* * *

When he returns he’s glad to catch Nori in their rooms. He’s leafing through a book and when Dwalin looks at it he sees it’s a book of Ereborean Law.

He closes the door loudly, making Nori jump. Dwalin grins, despite everything. It’s not often he can sneak up on Nori, though the two of them have made a game of it over the years. Dwalin will take his successes where he can.

“Valar, don’t scare me like that.”

“Didn’t mean to.” He answers. “You were just so wrapped up in that.”

He nods to the book and waits, seeing Nori’s expression grow guarded. “Yes.”

“Why are you reading a book of stuffy old laws?”

Nori swallows and looks down. “I’m trying to see if there’s anything in here that could lead to Alto being released.”

“Oh.” Dwalin loses his good humour. “Well you won’t need to bother with that.”

“What? Why?” Nori looks up at him, appearing stricken. “Has Thorin-”

“No, no.” Dwalin rushes to say. “Nothing like that. I just got back from sparring with him.”

Nori takes him in, questions written on his face. “Okay?”

“We talked.” Dwalin swallows now, watching Nori closely. “He’s agreed to be lenient with Alto.”

Nori’s reply is hushed. “What?”

“I don’t know what the sentence will be,” Dwalin clarifies immediately, not wanting him to get his hopes up. “But it won’t be death- oomph.”

Nori slamming into his chest and clinging to him tightly cuts off the rest of the sentence.

Dwalin holds him back just as tightly. More of the tension he’s been carrying around for weeks dissipates and after a few moments he asks, “You’re happy then?”

“Happy? Dwalin I’m more than.” Nori actually sniffs as the last of the strain between them dissolves. When Dwalin pulls back and tilts his chin up so that he can see Nori’s expression their eyes meet and he sees that Nori’s are tearing up. “I knew you could do it.”

“Yeah well.” Dwalin shrugs awkwardly with the two of them so wrapped together. “You were right. About everything.”

Nori softens further. “Not everything. I said some things about you…”

“And you meant them.”

“In the heat of the moment.” Nori presses while appearing apologetic. “Not now.”

“Still. You were right.” Dwalin brings his hands up to cup Nori’s cheeks, stroking his thumbs across them. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. You’ve made up for everything. More than made up for it.”

He moves to kiss him but Dwalin angles his head away.

“No.”

That makes the other Dwarf frown in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t fixed everything.” Dwalin takes a deep breath. Thorin already knows. Balin too. And so do the others in the Company and their immediate families.

Why should he care about anyone else?

“You said you didn’t want us to stay a secret anymore.”

Nori moves away delicately, never looking away from him. “Dwalin I was angry-”

“You were honest.” Dwalin presses. “And right. Again.” He takes another breath. “The last thing I want to do is make you feel like I’m ashamed to be with you.”

Nori softens. “I know you’re not.”

Dwalin knows that’s not true but he doesn’t let himself be derailed. “Which is why, Nori, I’m asking you to come to the wedding with me. As my date.”

Nori blinks.

“And I’d like to act like a couple. In public. Though,” Dwalin blushes, “none of the kissing or- or lovesick looks like Thorin gives Bilbo-”

“Dwalin.” Nori gently puts his mouth over Dwalin’s mouth to silence him. His eyes are still shining and he looks happier than he has in weeks. Dwalin’s heart swells. “You don’t have to do this.”

He takes Nori’s wrist to pull his hand down to their sides and hold it. “I want to.”

Nori still searches him with his eyes. “You don’t owe me anything. You’ve more than made up for anything by saving Alto.”

“Hardly. Thorin had practically made up his mind already-”

But Nori cuts him off. “I know that’s not true.”

“How?”

“It’s Thorin. It’s takes everyone teaming up against him to get him to change his mind.”

That’s uncharitable, Dwalin thinks, but he chooses to let it go. What Thorin doesn’t hear won’t hurt him. “Let’s get back to what we were discussing.”

Nori smiles. “Us.”

“Yes.” Dwalin shifts. “Letting everyone know we’re together, going to the wedding together… that’s something you would want?”

“It is. But Dwalin if you don’t then that’s alright.”

“I do.” Nori looks disbelieving. “I mean it Nori, I do. I love you.”

They don’t say it often, in fact Dwalin thinks he can count the times those words have passed his lips to Nori’s ears on one hand. Still, if it’s what it takes to convince him then he’s happy to say them as many times as Nori needs.

“I love you with all that I am. And I’ve been a fool for not letting everybody know that.”

“Well.” Nori blinks quickly and speaks thickly. “I mean, the sneaking around _was_ fun.”

“Aye.” Dwalin agrees. “But this will be better now. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Nori’s voice is slightly shaky. “Yeah, I do.”

“You’re it for me.” Dwalin says simply. “I can’t imagine there ever being anyone else. I don’t want there to be. And I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure there isn’t.

“Dammit Dwalin, come here,” Nori curses before striding forward to kiss Dwalin senseless. “Making me cry like a big sap,” he punctuates every word with a kiss. “Like I’m some sort of Dwarfling falling in love for the first time.” More kisses.

It’s while they’re in bed with Dwalin above him and Nori clinging to him tightly that Dwalin’s own eyes tear up.

They’re laid bare and breathing heavily, aching with need and full of love, both of them ready for the foreplay to stop and to just get on with it, but Nori still takes the time to catch and hold Dwalin’s eyes.

“You’re the only one I want too.” He says. “For the rest of our lives.”

Dwalin kisses him urgently, closing his eyes against the moisture that appears, and the two of them lose themselves in one another for the rest of the evening.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
